BROKEN
by JFrost
Summary: Darien has been gone a long time. Now that he's back everyone can see that he seems.....broken. Serena is the only one who seems able to affect him, but something in their past stops her from letting him in. Something Darien can't remember.
1. BROKEN Chapter 1

Title: BROKEN

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Hey everyone who's read my other stories. I've decided to bring it back up to the present for this story. Don't worry, I will do another period piece soon. I've been working on this story for a couple of weeks and I think I'm ready to start writing it. I have the outline written and I'm pretty sure I know where I'm going with it. Please comment as much as you can. I want this story to be as good as possible and I can't do it without your help and support.

This story will have nothing to do with Sailor Moon or the scouts, the princess the prince or any of the guards. The characters in it or simply normal beings living in the city. So don't expect any Sailor Moon action scenes. I'm pretty much making up the whole story, none of it except the characters go along with the Sailor Moon story.

Now that that's cleared up, on with the story!

* * *

Darien stood watching the waves crash down on one another creating the sounds of deafening thunder around him. The world seemed to rumble angrily. The gray, dark clouds reached as far as he could see and the wind whipped his shirt around his chest in an angry fight. The spray from the waves hitting the rocks on which he stood cooled the exposed skin on his face. The air was not sure if it was cold or warm and yet the storm raged in front of him not yet joined with the rain, reflecting in his deep blue eyes.

He breathed in deeply, feeling the fresh air invade his body. The wind had blown away any traces of toxins. He felt calm. His mind was open and clear, and unusually silent.

He looked behind him when he heard his name thrown into the wind. A whisper of a sound against the onslaught of turmoil. A man in a white uniform walked down from the large white house that sat on a lush grassy hill not to far from the rocks of the ocean. The pillars at the front of the house and the many windows all seemed painted from this vantage point, surreal and unnatural. The tall willow trees swayed dangerously over in the harshness of the wind almost bending in half.

The man reached him and had concern clearly portrayed through his eyes.

"We need to return to the house, there's going to be a storm."

Darien looked back at the rolling waves getting higher and more treacherous by the second. The sound drowned out the rest of the world. It drowned out his mind. He felt free and small and comforted.

He turned to follow the man back to the house. His bare feet moving from the hard coldness of the rocks onto the cold dampness of the flourishing green grass. His black pants brushed the fine needles tracing his feet with soft tickles.

The sounds of the storm followed his every movement making his footsteps seem silent. He felt the wind pick up strongly for a few moments before the mass of the house sheltered him.

When he walked in, the door closed behind him dampening the sounds of the outside world and allowing the world he lived in to crash through his mind once again. He clung to that feeling of calm the storm had granted him, but it could not win.

"Are you alright Darien?"

Darien looked at the woman who had just walked into the room wearing a long white coat. She had her blond hair pulled back and black glasses rested on her nose. She was professional looking with concerned brown eyes.

Darien just nodded.

"Good," she smiled gently. "Then perhaps this would be a good time for you and I to have a talk. Maybe you can tell me why you decided to go out in this storm."

Darien didn't say anything, he just followed her through the hallways to a room at the back. The old house was well lit, but seemed dull like a shadow hung constantly over it. The farther away from the front they got, the quieter the sound of the storm and the louder the turmoil within his mind.

They reach a door with the name 'Dr. Elizabeth Foster' painted in gold letters. She opened the door for him, and he entered the cluttered room calmly and silently.

The room had a large wooden desk piled with files and papers. There were shelves filled with books and a large comfortable stuffed brown leather chair where Darien sat gently. His long lean body was both relaxed and slow. His movements seemed like he had put no effort into them and yet they were smooth and calculated.

The doctor sat close by him in another chair, leaning forward to look at him. He didn't raise his eyes to look at her. Instead he fixed his gaze on the rain beginning to pelt the glass window behind her desk.

"What made you go out in the storm?" She asked carefully.

The storm continued to reflect in his eyes as he quietly contemplated the question.

"Do you know?" She asked.

"It seemed like the right thing to do," Darien said in a quiet calm voice.

"If you think about it logically, does going out in a storm still seem like the right thing to do?"

Darien didn't answer.

The doctor sat back in her chair and opened a folder in her lap.

"You've been with us for a few years now Darien. What would you think of going home?"

"What home?" He asked.

"Your home in the city. You came here to get help, but you haven't had an episode in months. I'm not sure how much more we can help you."

Darien didn't say anything.

"Are you afraid?" She asked.

"I don't know," he answered.

"The world is still out there and it's been living the same life it was when you left. Does it scare you to think of going back to exactly where you left off?"

"I don't remember where I left off." His voice was low, almost whispered. His whole mannerisms where quite, like he had been muted. But his body was straight and tall. He didn't sit slouched. It had never been his confidence that was an issue only his mind.

"What is that last thing you remember about your life?" She asked.

Darien thought about it for a while, trying to think of the time before he came here. Some times he had dreams about it, but mostly they were nightmares. His memories were foggy. He could remember situations without details or people without faces or names. A blond character came into his mind finally. The kind eyes smiled at him easily and he was not afraid.

"Andrew worked at the arcade," he said finally.

"Did you go see him there?"

He nodded softly. "Every morning and sometimes in the early afternoon."

"You and Andrew were very close," she said.

Darien nodded.

"What else about the arcade do you remember?"

"It was always extremely clean," he said. "The floor and walls always shone pure white making it almost to bright for lights but it never smelled like cleaner."

"Was it a place you were happy?" She asked.

"It was a place I didn't have to feel."

"Was Andrew the only one there you knew?"

"No," he said. "There was a girl."

"Do you remember her name?"

"Serena," he said quietly looking down at his hands.

"You've talked about Serena before."

Darien nodded. "She had beautiful blond hair," he said.

"Did you like her?"

"I liked to be around her," he said. "She was different from everyone else."

"How so?"

"She never hid who she was. Every moment you saw her you saw exactly who she was and what she was feeling. I envied that."

"What were you hiding from?"

Darien didn't answer.

"Every time you've talked of Serena you've said you envied her freedom and yet now I'm offering you yours and you're not sure how to feel. Perhaps you should take an example from her."

Darien finally looked at his doctor who sat calmly in her chair, watching him.

"Your friend Andrew will come and pick you up tomorrow," she said carefully.

Darien stayed silent.

"What do you feel?" She asked.

Darien didn't look at her. "I don't know."

"Are you excited to see him again?"

Darien didn't answer.

"You might be able to see Serena again. How does that make her feel?"

Darien just looked away. His dark eyes looked lost and yet full of unspoken thoughts. The doctor watched him closely wondering for the hundredth time what he might be thinking.

"Do you think you want to see her again?"

Darien didn't know how to answer. She was the only face he saw in his mind and truly knew who she was. It seemed she had stayed with him this whole time, shining a light on him so that he never completely lost himself in darkness. And yet who was she? He knew nothing about her other than she turned red when she was angry and wore her heart out in front of her for anyone to see and take advantage of.

"I don't know," he finally said.

His Doctor looked concerned for a moment, and then nodded her head.

"When you do see her Darien, which I know some day you will, I want you to focus on how you feel and tell me about it. All these years you've been here you've told me all about your friends and your life and yet she is the only one you talk about without fail in every session. You were not even friends with her and yet she's affected your life like this. Perhaps that means something."

Darien just nodded.

"Andrew will pick you up tomorrow. Please, do not go out in the storm again tonight."

Darien stood and walked gently out of the door with long easy strides. His white shirt twisted to hang on his thin frame contrasting with his glossy black hair. He helf his shoulders high and his posture was perfect, but his eyes were dark and downcast.

He walked through the large house back the way he came, and then directly back out the front door and into the raging storm. He closed his eyes and smiled as the rain and wind hit him with full force.

* * *

End of Chapter One!

Please review!!! I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can!


	2. BROKEN Chapter 2

Title: BROKEN

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Note: For those of you who have been with my through my other stories, I'm sorry to say that I think this one is going to take me a little longer to write. Usually I can update almost daily, but work is really busy right now. I promise that I will finish this story in a good time and if work slows down for a couple days, then I'll get a couple chapters up all at the same time. Enjoy!

* * *

Darien felt the clear freshness of the air drift past him in a lazy dance. All remnants of the storm were completely gone and all that was left was this silent and clean feeling the made him feel naked. It was to calm.

Unwanted thoughts moved through his mind and he casually tried to ignore them, focusing only on what was happening in front of him.

He wasn't sure if he felt awkward or just uncaring. Andrew stood at the bottom of the long steps, talking to his doctor quietly. It was no secret that they were talking about him, but he still wondered what they might be saying. Evey so often they would both look at him watching through the wooden bars of the stairs where he sat waiting. His bags were being loaded in Andrews small car by nurses.

The brightness of the sun outside was daunting and more than anything he wanted to stay where he was.

"Darien, are you ready to go?"

His doctors voice drifted up to him and he felt like a child.

He stood up easily, his long legs carrying him slowly down the stairs to stand in front of them both. Darien hadn't remembered that he was taller than Andrew, but he nearly looked down at him. Andrew's blond hair shifted with highlights in the bright sun drifting through open doors.

Andrew just smiled at him and Darien knew he didn't know what to say. So he just followed the man outside.

He had to squint in the sun. It felt to bright, like perhaps nothing was shielding them from the sun at all and they were exposed completely to the summer heat.

"I thought we could go out for lunch," Andrew said getting into the car. "It's a long drive back home. We'll be there about dinner time or a little later depending on traffic."

"Lunch would be great," Darien said softly.

Andrew started the car and eased it into motion. The shadows created from the high trees danced across the car in a dizzying pattern. Darien felt like shutting his eyes. It was like the world was punishing him for going outside and he believed that it would win had not Andrew been here to see him fail.

"You're not the same, are you?" Andrew said almost sadly.

Darien looked at him. His long time friend was bronzed from the sun and had his shaggy blond hair was flying around his emerald green eyes. He looked unsure of himself, like he didn't know what to do in this situation. Darien had always remembered Andrew being strong and confident.

"No," he answered honestly. "I don't think I am."

There was a moments pause between them.

"Well don't worry," Andrew said smiling. "I'm sure we can have you back to normal in no time. The guys are all available tomorrow to come over and update you on life in general, and of course I'm at your beck and call. I'll take you to all your usual places around the city. Your apartment is exactly the same as you left it. Nathan and I checked on it a couple days ago and it hasn't burnt down or anything. I'm sure you'll be devastated by all the dust, but at least it'll give you something to do while you're getting back on your feet."

Darien couldn't help but smile at the mindless chattering of his friend. He felt almost comfortable listening to Andrew go on, like it was the most natural thing in the world. His mind floated through memories of sitting in the arcade drinking coffee and talking about nothing and everything. This was his first test. This was the first taste of surviving his old life. Andrew was making it easy for him to relax in the presence of his old life and not be afraid of another attack.

Suddenly the sun didn't seem so bright.

* * *

Serena lay quietly in the swaying hammock reading a thick leather book. Her blue eyes danced across the page and her lips sat in gentle smile. Her flowing white summer dress lightly danced across her skin, playing in the slight breeze.

Everything seemed so peaceful. She was to engrossed her the words sprawled across the page to notice her friends looking at her.

Slowly Mina snuck up to her, her blond hair glittering in the bright sunlight. Raye was right behind here while Lita tried to hold them both back. Amy just watched a few feet away, not saying anything.

"Shhhhh," Mina said quickly looking back to Raye.

Serena didn't flinch.

Mina reached the hammock. Raye was trying to free herself from Lita's strong hold, but the taller girl wouldn't let go.

Lita's eyes widened when she saw Mina reaching for Serena.

"Mina, don't!" Lita called out.

Serena looked up startled and toppled out of the hammock in surprise.

Mina hadn't touched her.

Raye started laughing so hard she had to hold her stomach.

Serena just looked up and glared at Lita.

"What? It wasn't me," Lita said exasperated.

"Of course it was," Mina said obviously delighted at the turn of events. "You're the one that called out so suddenly."

"You were going to tip her over," Lita crossed her arms.

"I was not," Mina said smiling. She looked at Serena. "Do you really believe I would do something so mean to you Serena?" She batted her eyelashes.

Serena just rolled her eyes. "You're all to blame, except Amy of course."

"Why does she get out of this, she could have helped you," Raye said.

"Right, Amy is full of evil and wanted to see me stain my dress," Serena said trying to wipe the new grass stains from her dress. She just sighed and picked up her book. "I lost my page," she said softly.

"Are we ready to go yet?" Raye almost whined. "The longer we wait the busier it's going to be."

"Why are we going to the beach again?" Amy asked.

"Because I bought a new bathing suit," Mina smiled happily. "And I want to attract some good looking guys."

"Which means it's completely slutty," Raye said dryly.

"Like yours is any better," Lita countered.

Raye just looked up haughtily.

"Okay okay, let's go then," Serena said. "But we have to go by the arcade first. I promised Nathan that I would meet him there. I'm not sure what I'm going to tell him, but I guess he could be invited."

"No, this is a girls day," Mina said seriously. "Come on Serena, we never just hang out with us anymore. We always have to involve all the guys."

"You want to go to the beach to meet guys," Amy said.

"That's not the same," Mina said.

"Why not?" Lita asked.

"This is getting boring," Raye said. "Let's just go."

"Why are you wound so tightly today?" Lita asked the raven haired girl.

Raye didn't answer. She just picked up her bag and started walking away.

"Why don't you guys go to the beach and get a spot, and then Lita and I will meet you there in an hour after I talk to Nathan.

"Okay!" Mina said overly happy about the plan. She grabbed Amy's hand and pulled the girl towards the car. "Come on Amy, you can drive."

Amy turned back to wave at Serena and Lita before Mina pulled her into the car.

Serena just smiled and waved back at the sulking Raye in the passengers seat.

"Did something happen on the way over?" Serena asked Lita.

Lita shrugged. "She's been like that all morning."

"You think its Justin?"

"Who knows with those two? I don't even know if they're dating or not."

Serena just smiled and picked up her already packed beach bag. Her wavy blond hair lay relaxed around her. It seemed lighter against her tanned skin. Her blue eyes were completely serene and relaxed as she and Lita began walking to the arcade.

"Why do you have to meet Nathan?" Lita asked.

Serena just smiled.

"What?" Lita asked immediately curious. "Did something happen between you?"

"Not really," Serena said.

"Then what's with the smile?"

"I just," she hesitated. "I think I might kinda like him, that's all."

Lita smiled. "Kinda maybe?"

Serena nodded.

"You think he's going to ask you out?"

"Yes," she said honestly. "I do. I saw him yesterday and it felt a lot like a date. So he invited me out for dinner tonight. I told him I'd know by the morning if you guys would want to do something."

"So you're meeting him to say yes?" Lita asked excited.

Serena just blushed.

"I can't believe you're going to go out with Nathan. You two have been dancing around each other for years."

"That's not true!" Serena protested. "He's been a really good friend to me."

"Yeah right," Lita said. "He's been into you since the first time you met, and you've been oblivious to it. At first I thought you were ignoring the way he looks at you, but then I realized that you're just clueless."

Serena crossed her arms and tried to remember noticing Nathan before.

"Well what matters is that now you're going to say yes," Lita said.

Serena didn't answer.

"You are going to say yes, aren't you?"

"That was the plan," Serena said evenly. "I told you I kinda maybe like him."

"So what's with the pause?"

"I'm nervous," Serena admitted. "He's been my friend for a long time."

"So? That just means you get to skip the awkward getting to know each other step. What's wrong with that?"

Serena just smiled. "I'm going to say yes."

Lita cheered. "Yeah! That's what I'm talking about."

"Just, don't make a big deal of it when we go in alright. I don't want everyone to know."

"Who's going to be there? Justin, Ken and Zach are all working."

"What about Andrew?"

Lita furrowed her brow. "Andrew sort of left unexpectedly a couple of days ago. I'm not sure when he's coming back."

"Where did he go?" Serena asked.

Lita shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe he's going to pull a Darien and vanish."

Serena lost her smile.

Lita mentally kicked herself for saying that. "Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"It's alright," Serena said smiling again. "It's been a long time. I've moved on."

"Well, if Andrew's there I promise not to make a scene," Lita said.

"Good," Serena said seeing the arcade come into sight. The brightly colored sign shimmered with light and heat. She could almost feel the cool air-conditioned interior before they go there. Her heart beat with fluttered nervousness.

Lita pulled the clear glass doors open and Serena heard the familiar jingle of the small bell above the door before a blast of cool air hit them. She smiled at the sudden change in temperature and breathed deeply as they walked in front the heat.

She froze.

When their eyes met it was like the whole world simply stop.

Serena felt her heart stop.

It seemed everyone looked at them.

"Darien?" she whispered breathlessly.

* * *

End of Chapter Two!

I know, short chapter. Next one is coming soon I promise. Please review!


	3. BROKEN Chapter 3

Title: BROKEN

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Thanks for all the reviews you guys. I've written a couple more chapters so I'll update them as soon as I can proof them. Hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

Darien tried desperately not to be bothered by the way she was looking at him. He had imagined meeting her. He had imagined her looking at him again, the way he saw in his mind and it had always been calm and peaceful. Her eyes had been pure and full of love. But now he felt like the world might dive into chaos. Her blue eyes were terrified as she seemed locked in his gaze.

When she whispered his name, it was as if she were hoping it wasn't really him. He felt the shudder in her body as what he could only assume was fear gripped her entirely. It felt like the whole world was being sucked into this moment and he couldn't find the air he needed to stay focused.

At first nobody said anything.

Then finally Lita stepped in front of Serena, severing their link.

"Well that wasn't awkward at all," Lita said shocking everyone back into the presence. "Welcome back Darien. Are you here for long?"

Darien felt how dry his mouth was.

"He's back for good hopefully," Andrew said softly.

Lita heard Serena's sharp intake of breath.

"Well, that's nice," Lita wasn't sure what to do. "We were just meeting Nathan quickly before going to the beach with the girls. Nathan, her answer is yes, she'd love to meet you for dinner tonight. Pick her up at seven."

Nathan seemed a little unsure, but he nodded.

"Okay then, I guess we'll see you tonight," she smiled at him. "Bye Andrew, Darien."

Lita turned around quickly and kept herself between Serena and Darien all the way out the door. And then they were gone.

Nathan and Andrew looked at Darien.

"What was that all about?" Andrew asked concerned.

Darien felt a sudden pressure coming from the two men beside him like they were baring down on him. Anxiety built up within him and he tried desperately not to let it show on his face.

"I don't know," he said honestly.

"That was a pretty extreme reaction to seeing you again Darien. You must have done something before you left to upset her. Did you guys have another fight?"

Darien just shook his head. "I don't know."

They went quiet.

Darien's mind pounded in his head painfully. But despite her reaction, there was one other thing that bothered him. He could feel it in his heart, a strong pulling sensation that hurt when he breathed. He looked at his long time friend.

"You're going out with her?" He asked quietly.

Nathan looked unsure for a moment. "Well, that's the plan, yeah."

Darien couldn't bring himself to say anymore. He just nodded, feeling a weight on his chest. He could feel Andrew looking at him and didn't know what to do.

"I think I should go," Darien finally said standing up.

"What? Why?" Andrew asked surprised.

"Darien, are you okay?" Nathan asked with true concern in his voice.

Darien felt awful but he couldn't look at Nathan. A few moments ago he had been reveling in the friendship and loyalty of this man, but now he didn't want to sit next time him. His presence was almost unbearable.

He quickly nodded.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Andrew asked.

"No," Darien said quickly. "I'll meet you later."

He walked out of the arcade quickly, knowing that they would be watching every step and every slight movement he made until he was completely out of sight.

The heat of the city crashed down on him immediately when he left the arcade and it was like the air was super heated. It was harder to breath, but he didn't turn back around. All he could do was focus on the desperate pounding of his heart as he tried to think of what to do.

It was his first day here and he felt the sudden build towards an attack. First his mind jumbled itself into a world of chaos and he couldn't focus on any of the memories and emotions racing through him. His heart filled with anxiety and he began to shake with momentous tremors.

He ducked through the trees and found himself in the park.

He nearly bruised his back as he slammed against a low stone wall and all bet fell into the grass. He put his head in his hands, desperately grasping at his hair. He breathed raggedly.

Darien grasped at a memory of Serena and held it as firmly as possible in his mind. Her easy smile shone brightly through the shadows and her blond hair drifted softly around her.

He tried to breath deeply, filling his lungs with air.

He felt her warmth radiate through him.

Slowly, his heart came down from it's desperate race.

Darien felt the world come back into focus, allowing him to see.

His shoulders relaxed.

He felt worn, like he had just struggled for his life. Every muscle in his body seemed to be one fire. He leaned his head against the hard stone wall behind him and breathed deeply.

He continued to focus on her. Her eyes, her laugh, her smile. Everything about her was warm and soothing.

When he felt sturdy enough he opened his eyes.

Everything around him was painted with the most luscious colors of green. The grass he sat on was healthy and long, and the tress bent to nearly touch the grass with their long branches. The colors smoothly molded together creating a formidable and yet peaceful barrier. The breeze that drifted by him was fresh and clear.

Darien felt defeated.

Of all the things that he thought might cause an attack, he never expected it to be Serena. The small girl he remembered was all but gone, and in her place was this new bronzed, elegant version that penetrated deep within him. The look of terror in her eyes devastated him, and the idea that she was with Nathan made his heart ache.

The long years away had taught him many things, but he had never gotten used to being weak. His whole life he had been there for the people around him, supporting them no matter what they were going through. For years he had kept himself away from the things he wanted in case he hurt them. He had been strong. For years he had been stronger even then he thought possible. He hated being weak more then anything else in the world.

He sat there, reconnecting with the world. For hours he waited for something to happen. The sun moved across the sky, changing the shade around him in dizzying patterns.

When he felt content with standing, he stood.

It took him another few minutes before he was ready to start walking.

He exited his sanctuary in the trees to find himself back in the world.

People walked in crowds all around him through the beautiful park. The sun glittered brightly off the water and cast rays of the brightest light against the surrounding trees.

Darien sighed and walked back to meet Andrew.

* * *

Serena sat agitated on the back of the couch watching the cars slowly pass by her house. Every time a new one appeared, her heart kicked a little fast before she realized that it wasn't Nathan.

"You should get changed," Mina said looking her over.

Serena ignored her.

Lita came and sat quietly beside her while Mina ran upstairs to search for something more suitable to wear.

"What are you thinking?" Lita asked quietly.

Serena looked at her, worry in her eyes.

"Please Serena, I've been dying all day to ask you about it. Now that Mina's not here and Raye and Amy went home, it's just you and me. You know you can trust me. What did you feel when you saw him again."

Serena took a deep breath.

"Were you angry with him?"

"I just……" Serena sighed. "After all this time, I honestly just thought he was gone for good. I thought that I'd never see him again and it wouldn't matter."

"This morning you said you've moved on," Lita reminded her.

Serena nodded. "I have."

"Your reaction said you're haven't."

"My reaction was nothing more than surprise Lita. I met someone from my past that I didn't expect to see again. I was shocked."

"You were terrified," Lita contradicted.

"I just want to go out with Nathan and have a good time," Serena said trying to convince herself. "I just won't think about Darien."

"Can you do that?"

Serena nodded. "Of course I can. Darien hurt me one night years ago. Just because he's suddenly reappeared after all this time doesn't mean he's still going to get to me."

Lita nodded while watching her friend closely.

Serena looked back out the window.

"Where do you think he's been?" She asked after a few minutes.

Lita shrugged. "Who cares?"

Serena sighed.

"Nathan's here," Lita said watching the car pull into the driveway.

Serena slowly got up just as Mina came back into the room.

"Here, put this on really quickly. You can't where that dress on a date. It still has grass stains on it from this morning."

Serena allowed Mina to pull the darker summer dress over her head and she quickly changed.

Nathan smiled when Lita answered the door.

"Okay, here's what's going to happen," Lita said crossing her arms.

Nathan just grinned and leaned against the door frame giving her his complete attention.

"You're going to have her back by midnight. If it's going to be later then you have to make her call and tell us what's going on. You're going to treat her with respect at all times."

Nathan nodded.

"You're our friend so I'll trust you, but that doesn't mean you're automatically going to get a free ride with her."

"I would be disappointed if I did," Nathan said.

His eyes drifted towards Serena and he smiled. "Ready?" He asked softly.

Serena couldn't help but flush under his gaze. They had been friends for years and this was the first time they were going outside that comfort zone. She couldn't help but be nervous about it.

He took her hand and her heart fluttered.

She looked back at Lita nervously.

Lita just motioned for her to go.

Serena took a deep breath and closed the door behind her.

Lita smiled and looked at Mina.

"Well, she went, that's a good sign."

Mina just sighed.

"What? You didn't want her to go?" Lita asked.

"I want her to be happy," Mina said. "I was just sort of hoping she would be happy with someone else."

Lita rolled her eyes. "You told us all that you didn't like Nathan anymore."

Mina shrugged. "You wanna order a pizza?" She chirped.

"You're impossible," Lita sighed. "But no, I don't want a pizza tonight. I have to get home before my dad realized I'm late."

"You should just beat him up," Mina said grabbing her bag.

"Some day I might," Lita admitted.

"How can he tell you're late when he's to drunk to see the clock."

Lita shrugged. "Sometimes he just knows."

"Well, good luck!" Mina said happily running out the door.

Lita sighed into the quiet house. Serena's parents were both gone with her brother for a few weeks.

Slowly she grabbed her bags and started leaving.

The phone rang.

Lita waited for the answering machine to pick up.

"Lita, it's Serena. Stop arguing, put down your bags and raid my fridge. You're staying with me again tonight. Besides, you're going to want to know all the details about tonight anyway. This way you'll be the first to know."

Lita smiled at her friends voice.

She looked around her.

She picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"What," the man that answered said in a rough voice.

"I'm not coming home tonight dad," she said in a serious voice.

"You get your ass back here right….."

Lita hung up the phone and sighed. She walked towards the TV and flipped it on, sitting on the comfortable couch and putting her feet up. She smiled in relief and felt her body start to relax again.

* * *

End of Chapter Three!

Please Review! Next chapter will be up soon!


	4. BROKEN Chapter 4

Title: BROKEN

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Note: I know some poeple are going to be unhappy about this, but I'm only going to focus on a few main characters throughout this story. They're all technically present and will be involved as much as possible. but this story won't feature Raye and Amy or some of the other guys. They're just there. I know that sucks. The next story I write I'll try to include all of them. Hope you like what I've written!

* * *

Darien paced back and forth in his apartment feeling anxiety swell within him. He tried to take a deep breath, but his lungs were constantly battling against him. He tried not to get frustrated, but his chest felt tight and he was constantly fighting an attack.

For the hundredth time that night he picked up the phone and dialed a number.

It rang.

'Hey you've reached Nathan, I'm not home right now…..'

Click

Darien put the phone back down and ran his hands through his hair. He looked at the clock. 12:30.

He started pacing again.

What was happening to him? For months he had been fine. For months he had found ways to calm himself down, usually by picturing Serena or the strength of his friends. And now he was in his apartment, alone, pacing around like a caged animal almost breaking at every moment.

The stress was starting to pull at his muscles and he felt strain pulse through his back until his head hurt with tension.

He picked up the phone again and dialed a number.

After a few rings a groggy female voice picked up.

"Hello?"

"I don't think I'm ready for this," Darien said.

There was a pause on the other end. "Darien, is that you?"

"You said I was ready to leave, but I don't think I am. This can't be who I am. This can't be how I'm going to live the rest of my life."

"Darien, calm down. Just, explain to me what's going on as calmly as you can."

Darien tried to take a deep breath but couldn't. He slid down to sit against his wall putting his head in his hands. His doctor waited patiently for him.

"I saw her," he said after a moment.

"You saw Serena," she said understanding. "What happened?"

"She was terrified," he said in a strained voice. "She looked at me like I was a monster, like seeing me again was her worst nightmare."

There was a pause.

"Did you talk to her?"

Darien shook his head. "My best friend asked her out and she said yes."

He could hear her sigh on the other end of the phone. "And you're having a strong reaction to the idea of her being with someone else."

Darien nodded again.

"I know that you're confused right now Darien. You talked about her a lot while you were with us and I know you don't really understand how you feel about her. Do you think perhaps you might be jealous?"

Darien couldn't help it, he laughed. It was almost a pitiful sound, like he might be close to crying as well.

"Why do you find that funny Darien?" She asked.

"I have been trying to get over this for years. I believe that I've been working hard and progressing rather steadily. It just seems somewhat absurd that because of such a small girl I might be back where I started."

"I think you need to talk to her," she said.

Darien shook his head. "I don't want her to know what happened to me."

"Darien, you're going to have to get over this idea that admitting your situation makes you weak."

"Doesn't it," he said in a defeated voice. He closed his eyes. "I used to be able to handle anything. I was always there for my friends despite my long hours of work and school and I still had time to find ways to be around her. And now what am I? Now I'm sitting on my floor devastated because Nathan hasn't finished his date with her yet. What could they possibly be doing this late?" He sighed. "And then I remember that she's not a child anymore."

He knew his doctor didn't know what to say.

"You know that you can get better Darien," she tried. "You just have to keep believing that you're better and that you can beat this thing that seems to have a hold over you."

Darien nodded.

"I want you to get some sleep," she said softly. "Have a shower and go to bed."

"I can't go in there," he said softly.

"Where can't you go?" She asked.

Darien hesitated. "My bedroom."

There was a pause.

"Because that's where it happened," she said.

Darien nodded into the phone again. "I haven't even opened the door."

"Well," she said. "You will when you're ready."

Darien hung up the phone and looked around his apartment. The white walls looked stark and naked and he felt like this was a prison. All around him things stood cold in the world, meaning almost nothing to him.

His eyes drifted to the deep red roses that were on the small table beside the couch. They were the only color in the bleakness of his life. The color of crimson blood. It was the color his eyes saw when he had an attack.

He stood up and walked towards them, gently touching the soft petals.

His eyes darkened for a split second before he picked the whole thing up and threw it against the wall, shattering the crystal vase and crushing the roses so that they spread across the room.

He grabbed his coat and went out.

* * *

Lita yawned and ran a hand through her hair as she watched the flashing TV before her with unfocused and uncaring eyes. She blinked as she looked at the clock in front of her. It was close to 1:00AM. She sighed lightly and switched of the TV. Serena had called to say she would be late, but it was to late now to stay up for her.

She gently padded across the dark living room towards the stairs.

There was a soft knock at the door.

Immediately Lita felt her whole body tighten in anticipation. Who would be knocking at the door this late at night? She looked around her, picking up a large umbrella from the stand close to the entrance before slowly making her way towards the door.

"Who is it?" She yelled at the door.

There was no answer at first.

She felt her heart pounding in her chest.

"Darien," came the soft voice.

Lita stared at the door in shock for a moment before slowly reaching out and pulling it open. She would have been less surprised at a robber knocking on the door then the disheveled looking man she saw now.

She gasped at him, feeling her body relax.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lita asked angrily.

Darien looked both calm and uncertain. His stormy blue eyes were shadowed in black and the small light on the outside of the house made him look almost menacing. But when he looked into the light and saw his face, he looked almost sad.

"Is she here?" He asked after a moment.

Lita couldn't help suddenly feeling bad for him. Something about the way he stood there pierced her heart. She shook her head.

Darien just nodded, looking like he had just been shot through the heart.

It confused Lita that he would be like this. Everything she knew about him said he was strong and stubborn, nothing like what she saw in him now.

He turned to walk away.

"Darien?" She called at him. He half turned to look at her. "I'm not exactly sure what's going on, and I'm probably going to take Serena's side in all of this. But…….did you want to talk about it?"

Darien shook his head. "It's already to late," he said.

"What does that mean?" She crossed her arms.

"It's one in the morning and she's out with Nathan. I'm pretty sure that makes it to late."

Lita furrowed her brow. "Are you saying you want her back?"

"That's not……" Darien paused and looked at her confused. "What do you mean 'want her back?' She and I have never dated."

"Is that a joke?" Lita asked angrily.

Darien took a few steps towards her. "Are you saying I went out with her?"

"Have you lost your mind or something Darien?"

He didn't answer.

Lita was completely taken back. "Yes, you went out with her. Yes you broke her heart. Yes you disappeared without telling her anything and left her thinking you didn't even care about her."

Darien didn't know what to say. He just looked at her confused.

"Are you telling me you don't remember any of that?"

Darien looked all around him for some sort of clue, but nothing came to him. All the memories he had of Serena were of wanting her but not having her. There was nothing to say he had actually been with her.

"You really don't remember, do you?" Lita's posture relaxed into surprised. She quickly took the few steps to stand right in front of him. He was taller than her despite her height. She looked up into his stormy eyes and saw how lost he was in that moment. Concern suddenly enveloped her.

"Darien, what happened to you?"

Darien looked away from him.

"Where have you been for the last couple of year?"

He didn't answer.

"Darien, you have to tell me what's going on."

"No," he said simply in a low voice. "I can't do that."

"It could be the difference between her hating you and understanding that what happened wasn't her fault. You're hurting her more by not saying anything."

He still didn't say anything.

"Darien, her heart is broken to this day. That's years of feeling like she's nothing to you. Do you really want her to feel like that for even a second longer."

Darien looked down. He couldn't meet her eyes. He couldn't.

"Something in you is obviously still drawn to her," Lita said after a moment. "But if you're not willing to let her through these walls you've built around yourself then just admit that you've lost her and move on. She's finally finding a way to be happy again and I won't let you take that from her."

He nodded softly, his hair falling forward into his eyes.

Darien didn't look at her before turning around and walking silently down the walk. His mind spun and guilt and confusion spun around him like a web. He took a few breaths to calm himself and they almost seemed to work, until Nathan's car pulled up in front of the house.

He stood still, feeling every muscle in his body freeze.

They hadn't seen him.

When Serena smiled and leaned over to kiss Nathan he felt crushed. He watched them for a few seconds, the world cracking around him, and then he walked quickly away knowing that Lita was following his every movement. He wanted to disappear.

* * *

Serena stretched her whole body out hard and felt her stiff muscles release and loosen. She smiled at the bright sun shining through her bedroom window and across her bed. A few birds chirped happily outside and the smell of breakfast floated under her door.

She quickly threw her long legs over the bed and stood up. Her short shorts and white tank top showed off her beautiful body and her hair was piled in a messy bun on top of her head. She all but danced downstairs to meet Lita who was humming to herself while cooking.

"Whatcha makin?" Serena said coming into the kitchen and drinking some of the fresh orange juice sitting on the counter.

"Blueberry waffles," Lita smiled.

Serena felt her mouth water as Lita served the hot cakes and they sat down at the table together to eat. She piled her plate with the blueberry jam Lita had brought and some whipped cream freshly whipped. She began happily enjoying her breakfast before she looked up and saw Lita watching her with an odd expression.

"What?" Serena asked with a mouth full of food.

Lita seemed to hesitate. "Darien was here last night."

Serena felt all her hunger leave her in that moment and she couldn't swallow the food in her mouth. It was like her whole throat tightened up. She choked it down as best she could and felt sick.

"Why?" She finally asked.

"Serena, I'm really not sure if I should tell you this or not, but I think something is wrong with him."

Serena looked angry. "He's an ass, that's what's wrong with him."

Lita sighed. "Yes he is, but I don't think he knows that he's an ass," she said confusing Serena. "Okay, I'm not sure what's going on so I'm just going to tell you what happened and you can make up your mind about it. Last night at about 1:00 before you got home, Darien came to the house. He looked……..he was just completely a mess and I could tell the moment I opened the door. He asked if you were there and I said no so he started to walk away and I sort of felt bad for him."

"Lita, you didn't….."

"Wait," Lita said silencing her. "Let me finish. I ended up telling him that he couldn't have you back. And then his whole appearance change. He looked completely and utterly confused."

Serena looked at her silently. She was confused herself.

"When I saw that look on him I was shocked. I realized that he doesn't really know what's going on. He asked me what I meant by getting you back. He said, well not really said but I know, he doesn't remember it at all. He doesn't remember going out with you that night."

Serena looked straight at her.

"I thought that he was jealous that you were out with Nathan and I think he was, but I'm not sure he knows why."

"That doesn't make any sense," she said in a small voice.

Lita looked uncomfortable as she looked at her friend. Serena's sunny nature had totally disappeared and she looked so small in that moment. She could see the old wounds Serena carried from her past with Darien like she wore them on her chest.

"Are you alright?" Lita asked after a moment.

Serena nodded softly. "I'm not sure what to think."

Lita leaned forward. "Okay, let's say what happened with you and Darien was some sort of big misunderstanding and something happened to take him away and he couldn't tell you. Let's say the excuse was good enough that you could forgive him after everything you went through. Would you want to go back to him or would you rather be happy with Nathan?"

Serena thought about the question.

There was a long pause.

"Oh," Lita said after a moment. "I sort of thought the answer would have come easily to you there."

"Why?" Serena asked.

"Because Nathan is so good for you," Lita said. "He's charming and good looking, and we all know he adores you. Even if both men were standing in front of you completely pure and in love with you I would still want you to pick Nathan. Darien has always been……well……he's sport of…."

"Broken," Serena said softly.

Lita just nodded gently. "But?" She asked.

Serena rubbed her arm absent-mindedly. "But I loved him," Serena admitted.

"Loved is past tense Serena," Lita said.

Serena sighed and looked at her waffles. She felt her mind spin around in her head and she knew that her eyes were close to tears. She tried to take a deep breath and relax, but she knew she couldn't. What she needed was a distraction. She didn't want to think about Darien and she didn't want to think about what might have happened. She wanted to live in the present. She wanted to smile and be happy.

She looked at Lita who watched her carefully.

"I want you to move in," she said suddenly.

Lita looked at her surprised. "What?"

"I want you to move in. I talked it over with my parents before they left and they agree. You're dad is a complete asshole and you shouldn't have to be apart of that. I want you to live here with me for the summer. My parents are gone for a couple more weeks so it'll just be us for awhile, and then we can decide what to do when they get back."

"Serena, I couldn't….."

"When was the last time you went home?" Serena asked.

Lita sighed. "I couple nights ago I guess."

"You've stayed here for the last three nights, and the night before that you stayed with Raye. You're living out of a bag and you shouldn't have to do that."

"I really appreciate it Serena, but I'm fine."

"I know you are," Serena said. "You're strong and stubborn and I admire how hard you'll fight for the people you love. But I'm going to have to insist on this."

After a long moment Lita nodded.

"Good, then maybe today while your dad's at work we should go and get all your stuff. I'll call the girls and Amy can bring her car and we'll jam if full of everything we have."

Lita looked at her waffles and didn't feel hungry.

"Are you going to talk to him?" Lita asked.

Serena just shrugged.

"Are you still going to date Nathan?"

"Yes," Serena said seriously. "We had a really god time last night and I really like him. I'm not going to let Darien ruin it now matter what our history is."

"Good," Lita said. "Then let's start this day."

* * *

End of Chapter Four!!!

Please Review!


	5. BROKEN Chapter 5

Title: BROKEN

Discalimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Note: Here's the next chapter. Please review.

* * *

Darien sat across from Nathan and couldn't stop himself from glaring gently at him. The man seemed to notice, but when he asked him what was wrong Darien just said he was tired. But his eyes were focused and clear.

Nathan was a little cautious, but he didn't argue.

Andrew however looked completely uncomfortable.

"So what are you planning to do today?" Nathan asked Darien.

Darien let his shoulders fall back to a relaxed pose despite how tense he felt.

"Andrew and I have plans," he said lightly.

Andrew looked at him confused.

"Oh yeah?" Nathan said. "I'm not meeting Serena until later today, do you want to find something to do?"

Andrew smiled, but frowned when he looked at the dark expression on Darien's face.

"You're seeing her again tonight?" Darien asked in a low voice.

Nathan shifted in his seat. "Yeah." He looked at Andrew quickly and then back at Darien. "I'm sorry, is there something here I'm missing? Do you know what me to go out with her?"

"Why on earth wouldn't I want you to go out with her?" Darien asked.

Nathan frowned. "You're acting really strange."

"I spent the last couple years locked in an institution so that I wouldn't lose my mind. Did you really think I was going to come back completely normal?"

"Darien, that's not fair," Andrew said. "If you wanted……."

"Look, this is getting a little tense," Nathan said cutting Andrew off and leaning forward. "I understand that you've been through a lot and you know I'll be there for you no matter what, but you're acting as if I've royally pissed you off. If you have a problem with me then….."

"Then what?" Darien hissed at him. "You'll change? You'll hide it from me? You'll stay away from me? If you weren't pissing me off before you're definitely pissing me of now."

"What is your problem?" Nathan nearly yelled.

"It's not a problem, I just don't like you," Darien said.

"Darien!" Andrew gasped. "That's not true."

"Stop this!" Nathan yelled. "You're being an asshole."

"Maybe this is who I've been all along."

"Well then the real you sucks," Nathan said standing up.

"You leaving?" Darien said crossing his arms. "So much for being there for me not matter what. All I have to do is make you feel a little uncomfortable and you're taking off like a scared little girl."

Nathan glared at him.

"That's fine," Darien said. "I'm not really sure you're much help anyway."

"I'll talk to you later Andrew," Nathan said through his teeth.

Andrew just looked shocked.

Nathan walked out of the arcade, his tall frame looming through the door and into the outside world.

The people in the arcade that had stopped to watch the fight all quickly looked back at what they were doing.

Andrew just looked at Darien in anger.

"What the hell was that all about?" He asked breathlessly.

Darien just shrugged.

"Darien, Nathan has been nothing but good to you since you've been back. That's not the way to thank him."

"I'm not an idiot Andrew," Darien said.

"No, you're just insane," Andrew said.

Darien felt the word hit him like a ton of bricks. It couldn't have hurt more if Andrew had hit him. His eyes filled with pain and guilt and he suddenly felt like an idiot.

After a moment he looked down, unable to meet Andrews eyes.

Was he insane?

Andrew sighed after a moment. "Okay, well I'm sure that there's something backing that little outburst and I'm pretty sure that it's about Serena but I'm not going to force you to tell me."

Darien didn't say anything.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Andrew asked.

Darien hesitated feeling completely ashamed of himself.

"Did Serena and I ever go out?" He asked.

Andrew nodded shortly. "Just once," he answered seriously. "From what I hear it didn't go very well."

"Why not?" Darien asked.

"Well, I didn't know about it until after you left so I'm assuming that it was the night before I found you…….you know…..in your bedroom." Darien nodded. "Anyway, Serena was pretty broken up about the whole thing. She wouldn't tell anyone what happened and Lita wanted to kill you. The strange part is I don't think she told the other girls, it was just Lita that was pissed off."

Darien listened, unsure what to say.

"You don't remember?" Andrew asked.

Darien shook his head.

"Oh," he said softly. "Well I suppose that makes more sense. Is that why you're mad at Nathan, because he's dating Serena?"

Darien nodded.

"You're jealous even though you don't remember going out with her?"

Darien nodded.

Andrew was just about out of questions.

"What are you going to do?"

"Apparently I'm going to alienate all my friends," Darien said with dry sarcasm.

Andrew smiled. "Nathan will forgive you. He doesn't know about you and Serena so maybe if you tell him…."

"No," Darien said. "If I really hurt her that much then what right do I have to go after her now. If she's happy with Nathan, then I'm just going to have to be happy for them."

"Can you do that?" Andrew asked.

"I have no idea," Darien said. "It's not going really well so far."

Andrew suddenly looked wide eyed and terrified. "And I think it's going to get way worse," he said sliding out of the seat just as Serena walked up to the table. "Nice to see you Serena, talk to you later," Andrew said walking towards Lita who was standing at the back of the arcade.

Darien looked at Serena feeling heat swell up in his stomach.

"Do you have something to say to me?" Serena said crossing her arms.

Something about her stance made Darien nervous. She looked angry and upset and it was obvious that Lita had told her about the night before. He glanced back at Andrew who was trying not to watch them. Lita wasn't being as tactful. Her eyes were on him the whole time, piercing him like daggers. The girl could be intimidating if she wanted to be.

Darien stood up to stand in front of Serena, his tall frame shadowing her from the light. He felt her nervousness as she took a step away from him. Her eyes fluttered away, losing their courage in his presence.

"No," Darien said. "I don't."

Her eyes seemed to harden again. "You're an asshole."

Darien watched her storm away from him a few steps, and then turn back.

"You know what, I hope whatever you happen to be going through at the moment takes you back to wherever you've been these past few years. At least then I wouldn't have to look at you."

Then she stormed away, grabbing Lita's arm and dragging her out the door.

Andrew just looked stunned.

"I can't believe she just said that to you," Andrew said.

"Why not?" Darien asked. "She's not wrong."

"Darien, you're the only person on the planet who can change that girl from the happiest, kindest most caring person on the planet to an angry violent girl. A few days before you left she threw a stool at you."

Darien frowned.

"You have more of an affect on her then anyone else, but it's never been a good thing."

"Then why did I go out with her."

Andrew hesitated. "Because you've been in love with her since you met her."

"But if I'm so bad for her then….."

"You wouldn't be bad for her if you let her in."

Darien looked at his longtime friend. "What do you think I should do?"

"I think you need to decide if you want her or not. If you do, then you're going to have to talk to Nathan and it might really damage your friendship. And if not, then just be happy for her and let her go. Either way you're going to lose something."

"How can I decide between them?" Darien asked.

Andrew shrugged. "Listen to your heart instead of your head. Besides, your head is all screwed up anyways."

Darien couldn't help it, he smiled.

"Now, let's get to these plans we were so eager to get to that I have no idea about. I'm sure they'll be gripping."

Darien nodded and followed his friend out of the arcade.

* * *

Serena finally threw her book down across the room in frustration. It landed with an alarming thud next to where Raye was busy flipping through a magazine. The raven haired girl glared up at her.

"What?!" Serena barked.

Raye was startled. "What's with the attitude?" She asked.

Serena sighed. "I'm just taking a page out of your book."

Raye closed her magazine and looked at her friend in concern. "Now, I get that I can be a bitch sometimes and I'm sure I had that one coming, but what's your problem. I've never known you to be this angry."

"It's nothing," Serena said hugging her knees.

"Right, you're so good at hiding your feelings."

"I'm just a little frustrated."

"With what?"

Serena looked at Raye and felt her resolve breaking. She wanted to go back to Lita and focus on getting her moved out of her place but Lita had insisted that she could do it on her own. She was supposed to meet them here but she couldn't sit still.

"With life," Serena said. "I wish Darien would vanish."

Raye rolled her eyes. "My god Serena, you're not still mad at him are you. It was like a hundred years ago."

"Well, it's back."

"What's back? The name calling? You said he didn't call you names anymore. You're just holding a grudge."

Serena just shook her head. She hadn't told anyone but Lita about what had happened with Darien because of this exact reason. She didn't want to have to relive it over and over again. Besides, Raye could never keep a secret. She always seemed to use it against her whenever she felt just a little bad about herself. She sighed.

"Well, whatever it is you should get over it. You've got a great guy in your life and fabulous friends. What could you be that bothered about?" Raye started reading her magazine again and Serena just stayed quiet.

Mina walked in with a smile on her face.

"Look who I found?" She said gleefully.

Nathan walked in behind her and Serena tried to smile.

"You have time to go for a walk?" Nathan asked.

"She has all the time in the world," Raye said not looking up. "Please, take her away before she hits someone."

Nathan looked at her concerned, but Serena just rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Thanks Mina," she said lightly.

Mina just nodded and watched them walk out. Her eyes full of want.

"So what's with Raye?" Nathan asked when they had exited the temple.

"She's just Raye," Serena said taking his hand gently and walking beside him. "I was just being a little moody I guess and she couldn't take it."

"This coming from the queen of moody," Nathan laughed.

Serena smiled at his laugh. It was rich and deep and the sound seemed to resonate within her. His smile was bright and true, and she felt safe and calm next to him. Lita was right, he was great for her. What was Darien next to Nathan?

"I know we weren't supposed to meet until tonight," Nathan said. "But I needed to see you."

Serena couldn't help but blush as he kissed her lightly.

She wanted to ask him about Darien, but she felt awkward about it. They had only been dating a few days and she didn't want to make him suspicious because she was asking about other guys. So she stayed silent.

"How's Lita?" He asked.

"She's moving out of her place right now and I'm going to meet her when she's done. Hopefully she'll be all moved in by tonight and her father won't notice."

Nathan nodded. "Can I help?"

"No," Serena said lightly. "Lita's to stubborn to ask for more help. I don't want to force it on her. Once she's safe and in my house then I'll try to get her to let people in, but until then she's got to much to deal with."

"What if her father comes after her?"

"We've already worked that out. Andrew took Lita to the police to file a complaint about him so there's already enough information to protect her if she needs it. She's old enough to legally move away from her father so he doesn't have any rights. And it's not like we kidnapped her. I offered her a place to stay and she took it. She's done nothing wrong."

"Sounds like you've got it all worked out," Nathan said.

"I hope so," Serena said softly. "I really want her to be happy again."

"You really are an amazing person," Nathan said wrapping his arms around her. "I'm so lucky to have found you."

Serena flushed again with the compliment.

She knew right then that she could really love Nathan. Her was good and kind and he made her feel like she was worth it. She could see herself growing old with him and living happily the rest of her life.

But why was it so hard for her to choose him over Darien?

He couldn't see her frown and she felt guilty for her thoughts. Her she was with the perfect guy, and all she could think about was Darien. She tried to shake him from her mind. She was with Nathan and she was happy. Darien meant nothing to her. Nothing.

"Do you believe there are poeple that shouldn't be helped?" She asked softly.

Nathan thought about the question carefully. "There are some people that can't be helped, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't try."

Serena just nodded. If anyone around her had hurt her and asked forgiveness, she would give it without thinking. Why was it so hard for her to let Darien into her life. He had hurt her more then most people, but she was still happy despite it. Maybe that meant she didn't really love him all those years ago. Maybe it meant nothing.

* * *

End of chapter Five!

Please review! I'm serious, please review!


	6. BROKEN Chapter 6

Title: BROKEN

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Thanks for the reviews. Please keep reading! I've written a couple chapters now so I'll be able to update sooner. Hope you like it!

* * *

Who did he want? That was the one question he had to answer and all his inner turmoil would be gone. All he had to do was decide if he was in love with Serena or not. It should be easy, but it had been a long time since Darien had been able to decipher his feelings and emotions. His friendship with Nathan was long and complicated and he found it strange that he had fought him the other day for a girl.

But it wasn't just any girl was it? It was Serena. Darien knew that he would fight any of his friends for her. But did that mean he loved her?

What was wrong with him that he would give up his friends for her? A normal person always picked the people who had been with them through it all over someone that had briefly flitted in and out of the lives.

He spotted her. Golden hair appeared shining before him, dancing in the breeze. She smiled at someone behind her, and he felt his heart lighten at the sight.

But then it seized when he saw Nathan follow her out.

Darien realized at that moment that he hated Nathan for being with her. The sight of them together sent anger flowing up his insides into his throat so he could taste it. It was bitter and he wanted to gag.

He wanted Serena. She was more important than his friendship with Nathan.

He walked quietly towards them, watching Serena all the way.

Nathan noticed him first, but Darien ignored him. Serena followed his gaze and looked up at him. Her eyes were wide.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you," Darien said looking only at her. "Privately."

She looked at him, frozen.

"Why?" She whispered.

"I just want to clear something up, about our past."

He saw her pale at his words and he felt guilty for using it to bait her. He didn't know the circumstances but obviously she was devastated by them. She looked frightened at the thought. Nathan stood quickly in front of her.

"I don't think she wants to talk to you Darien," he said crossing his arms.

Darien didn't flinch. He stood with his hands in his pockets.

"I know you want to be her knight in shining armor Nathan, but I'm not going to do anything to her. I want to talk, and if she doesn't want to know then she can say so herself. There's no need to shield her."

Nathan seethed with anger, but he didn't say anything.

"It's alright," Serena said quietly getting their attention. Nathan stood out of the way but her looked at her confused. "I don't want to talk to you now Darien, but if you want to come over tonight then I think it'll be okay. Lita will be there and I won't ask her to leave."

Darien looked at her confused, but he nodded his head. What did Lita have to do with any of this. He didn't like the idea of having an audience, but if she would let him talk to her then that was something.

"Alright, bye Darien," Nathan said curtly.

Darien just smiled at Serena, his eyes lightening. It made Serena's heart speed up and her breath stop. He was startling when he smiled like that. His dark features were made more handsome when his face softened. Serena couldn't look away.

"I'll see you tonight Serena," he said gently. He could see her reaction through her eyes, and he was sure that Nathan saw it to. He made sure to linger a moment, as if he would say something else, before silently moving on. He could feel the daggers from Nathan shout through his back, but it only made him smile. If Nathan wanted a fight, then he was up for a fight.

* * *

"I think he's crazy," Lita said pacing back and forth. "That's the only thing I can come up with. He's crazy and you've become like a sick obsession or something. How else can he explain all that's going on?"

Serena didn't answer.

Lita continued pacing almost frantically. "I guess maybe he was in an accident and he lost more of his memory. He lost some when he was a kid right? Maybe it's like a thing with him."

"Lita, please stop moving around so much you're making me nervous."

Lita sat down, gripping her hands together.

"Maybe he just wants to tell you he's sorry for….."

"Maybe we'll find out when he gets here," Serena said shortly.

Lita frowned at her friend. "He really doesn't bring out your best side."

Serena just looked out the window at the comment, and her heart skipped into her throat when she saw him. She all but lept off the couch and crouched in front of Lita.

"Oh god oh god oh god," she said to herself.

"I guess I'll get it," Lita said when there was a knock at the door.

"NO!" Serena said startling her. "Let me do it. You just stay in the kitchen like we talked about. You'll be able to hear us and you can come out if something seems wrong, but otherwise stay quiet."

Lita nodded. "Okay," she said.

Serena took a few deep breaths and opened the door.

She was surprised at how he looked. The last few times she had seen him his hair was a mess and she was pretty sure he hadn't showered. Now he looked clean and awake, and she hated how attractive he was. When he smiled at her she looked away to stop the sensation crawling through her again. He was good looking and she hated that she noticed it.

"Come in," she said shortly. "And sit down on the couch." She pointed towards a couch in the living room. "Don't move," she ordered as he watched her curiously. She walked into the kitchen.

"I can't do this," she whispered.

"Yes you can," Lita said. "It's been years. You have to know what happened so you can move on and be happy with Nathan. Just do this for him."

Serena nodded and Lita handed her a glass of water which she chugged down with shaking hands. She quickly went back out.

She sat down across from him, as far away as she could.

He just watched her.

She felt uncomfortable under her gaze.

"I thought you had something to say," she said pointedly.

"What would you like to hear?" He asked calmly.

She hated how calm he was. He had always been calm and collected and she felt like slapping him for it. She hated his question. She hated him.

"You're going to tell me what you were going to tell me and then you're going to leave. I'm hoping it takes only a few seconds," she said crossing her arms.

Darien nodded looking amused. Really his mind was racing, but he kept himself under control.

"Are you happy with Nathan?" He asked carefully.

"If you're not going to tell me then you can just leave," Serena said.

"Alright," Darien said. "I'd like to take you out on a date."

Of all the things he could have said, Serena was least prepared for that one. She couldn't hide the surprise on her face and she felt weak. Luckily Lita chose that moment to come out of hiding.

"Are you dense?" She shouted at Darien. "She's already dating someone."

Darien didn't seem fazed by her sudden appearance. "Even so," he said.

"She's not going out with you, not again," Lita said.

"Every time I ask her a question someone else answers for her," Darien observed. "It would be so much less confusing if she just turned me down herself. Then I could casually say that I've decided to fight for her and I won't give up easily."

Lita looked ready to punch him.

"Why?" Serena asked. "What do you want with me?"

"You look at me once like I've seen you look at your friends and it was the best feeling of my whole life. I would give anything to have you look at me like that again."

"I thought you didn't remember your date," Lita said.

"I don't remember it, but it wasn't the time she looked at me like that. You were sitting in the park late at night, and I happened to come around. It was the first time I'd ever seen you with your hair down. You were upset about a fight you had with Raye and I sat with you. We sat in silence for a long time before you finally thanked me for staying with you."

Serena held Lita's hand tightly.

"It was really the first time we had a conversation like that. You talked about your family and I told you about my accident. We talked about school and our futures all while we sat under the stars," Darien said standing up. "I walked you home to make sure you were safe and when we got there you looked at me. That look was filled with all the love and kindness you have in your heart, and it was mesmerizing. No matter what happened to me, I couldn't forget it."

Both Serena and Lita stayed silent.

"I'd like to get to know you again Serena, and I honestly mean that. If you want to date Nathan I understand, and I'll try to settle for being your friend. I've been told I hurt you last time we went on a date and even though I can't remember it, I'm sorry. If I could take it back I would."

"I think you should go," Lita whispered.

Darien paused for a moment, then nodded.

"I'll wait for you," he said gently placing a rose on the small coffee table. He walked quietly out of the house without further fight leaving the two girls frozen in their spots. Serena held firmly on to Lita who was stiff as a board.

After a little while they sat down, close enough so they were touching.

It was another little while before either of them said anything.

"Well that sucked," Lita said breathlessly.

"What am I going to do now?" Serena asked.

"I really dislike that guy," Lita said firmly. "He's way to……."

"Convincing?" Serena asked.

"Did he convince you?" Lita asked looking at her friend.

"I hope not," Serena said. "But if he's asking to be my friend how can I say no to him. He's not even really asking that, he's asking me to give him a chance."

"Serena, he broke your heart."

"I was still a kid," she said softly. "Maybe I just didn't understand."

Lita knew that Serena was letting her good heart lead her with this. Serena had always believed in people and she had always believed that there was good in everyone. But what if this time she was wrong. What if Darien was really manipulating her and because of her kindness she couldn't see it. Lita would kill Darien for hurting her friend again.

"If you're sure I'll help you, but you have to promise me that you're going to be careful."

Serena nodded. "I promise."

* * *

"You're honestly a little bit off your rocker," Andrew said walking with Darien through the park.

"She didn't say no," Darien said smiling.

"Now you're happy?" Andrew asked surprised. "Now that you've decided to betray one of your best friends you're happy?"

Darien looked at him.

"Honestly Darien, before this happened to you I would never have guessed you were capable of this. You would have chosen Nathan a hundred times over Serena and you would have hidden your feelings until things worked out for the best. And now you're stealing his girl and confusing Serena."

Darien thought about what he was saying. He had changed over the last few years, that was obvious. But the change hadn't been for the good. Darien knew that and he felt guilty, but it was as if Serena was all he could see.

"Do you even feel guilty about doing this to Nathan?"

Darien hesitated. "I can't honestly say that I've thought much about him. I get angry when I see them together and I can't stand the idea that he's with her."

"I can't believe this," Andrew said.

"Are you saying I shouldn't do this?" Darien asked.

"I don't know what to say to you Darien," Andrew said. "I really want to help you but I'm not sure I can help you go up against Nathan. He and I have been friends for a long time now and I'm not sure you're in the right here."

"What about the other guys?" Darien asked.

"Are you looking for teams?" Andrew asked.

"No, but I want to know about them."

"You've been back a week and you've been so preoccupied with getting Serena that you haven't bothered calling them. I'm not sure they'd be on your side after that. Maybe Justin. He's been trying to go out with Raye for months and she's being really stubborn about the whole thing. He knows how to fight for a girl."

Darien felt guilt wash over him. Not at confronting Nathan, but at not calling his other friends. They all knew he was back, but they had stayed away because they weren't sure if he was ready to see them.

That's when he realized he had gone almost twenty-four hours without an attack.

He stopped in surprise.

"What?" Andrew asked.

Darien had spent the last day in one of the highest states of tension of his life and yet he hadn't felt weak. In fact he felt strong. He felt like he could win. The feeling was so unusual to him that he hadn't recognized it.

"I'm going to get her," he said suddenly.

Andrew looked confused.

"I've finally found something that I can fight for and I'm going to do it."

"I think you've lost it," Andrew said sadly.

"No, I think I've found it. I'm sorry that I'm betraying Nathan, but I can't help what my heart wants. I want her."

Andrew just sighed and started walking away from him.

"If you loved her, you'd want her to be happy Darien."

He turned and continued walking. Darien watched him go, but he felt the adrenaline of success course through his body. He was becoming strong again. Once again Serena was giving him a way to find himself. If he could get her he would be cured, he was sure of it.

* * *

Andrew picked up the phone and dialed a number. He waited for it to ring a couple of times before someone answered.

"Doctor Elizabeth's office," a girl said.

"This is Andrew calling about Darien Shields. Can I talk to the her?"

"One moment please."

There was a long silence on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Doctor, it's Andrew. I spoke to you about Darien when I took him home."

"Yes Andrew, what can I do for you."

"I think something's going wrong with him."

"Has he had another attack?"

"I'm not sure," Andrew said honestly. "The first couple days he just seemed sort of eerily quiet and he took off a couple times without saying anything. But I just thought that was normal."

"And now he's not acting normal now?"

"No, he's not. He's acting like a completely different person. Look, I know you said that I shouldn't expect him to be who he was but this is taking it to the extreme. The Darien I remember placed the people he loved above everything, and now he's betraying people left and right and he's obsessed with the idea of being with Serena. This just isn't him."

There was a pause before the doctor said anything.

"Has he tried to contact Serena?" She asked.

"Yeah, he talked to her last night. She's dating one of his friends and he's confusing her. She's still shaky around him and I can tell she doesn't know what to do."

"Do you think he's a danger to her?"

"Not physically," Andrew answered. "But I'm afraid for her."

Andrew sighed.

"What can I do," he asked.

"I need you to watch him Andrew. For the next couple of days don't interfere, just observe. If he gets any worse or if he becomes dangerous in any way, call me immediately and we'll come and get him."

"Do you think he's going crazy?" Andrew asked.

"I……" The doctor paused. "I don't know."

Andrew nearly collapsed onto his couch in defeat. "Okay, I'll keep an eye on him. I don't know what he's going to do next, but I'll be damned if I'm going to let him hurt Serena again."

* * *

End of chapter six!

Please review!!!!!!


	7. BROKEN Chapter 7

Title: BROKEN

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Here's the next chapter! Let me know what you think!

* * *

Serena and Mina sat quietly in her living room. Lita could be heard in the kitchen, clanging around with pots and pans. The noise got really loud sometimes and Mina cringed at the sound.

"I heard that Darien and Nathan yelled at each other in the arcade," she said after a moment.

Serena suddenly gave Mina her full attention. "What? When? Why?"

Mina giggled. "I don't know. A friend from school was there and I bumped into him today. He said that they were really going at each other and it sound like they were breaking up."

"Breaking up?" Serena asked confused.

"Yeah, as friends. You know, like saying they hated each other and stuff."

"Why?" Serena asked.

"I don't know. Didn't Nathan say anything?"

Serena shook her head.

"That's weird. Well, I asked Andrew and he said that Darien just going through some stuff right now and he's sure they'll work it out."

"Right," Serena said.

"I'm excited about the ball though!" Mina changed the subject abruptly.

"Yeah, me too," Serena said softly, her mind far away. She could only guess what they'd been fighting about, but something told her that it was about her. She felt awful for coming between them.

"I bought this dress that really shows off my hips," Mina continued.

Serena half listened to her go on and on about her dress, trying to seem interested. But she wanted to go and talk to Nathan. She wanted to find out what was going on. She felt like she was trapped in the middle of something she didn't understand.

"Are you in love with him?" Mina asked startling Serena.

"Who?" Serena asked.

Mina looked almost devastated at that answer. "Nathan. Are you in love with Nathan. You know, the guy you're dating."

Serena wasn't sure why Mina had gone so quiet, but it made her feel really guilty. "I'm not really sure yet. We've only been dating a little while and I really like him."

Mina nodded. "Alright, then good luck!"

It was not a secret that Mina didn't always make sense, but Serena had the distinct feeling that she was missing something. She watched her bubbly friend carefully, but the look was gone and replaced by another in seconds.

"It's to bad all the girls can't go," Mina said about the ball. "It would be fun if it was all five of us. But it's just going to be you and me and we have to go with different people. We might not be able to see each other at all."

Serena nodded. "I'm sure we will."

"Is Nathan going?" Mina asked.

"No, I don't think so."

"Well that's alright. Andrews going so that'll be fun."

"Mina, do you like Darien?"

Mina blinked at her blankly for a few moments.

"Yeah, he's alright," she answered. "Sort of broody I suppose. But he used to smile after you'd storm away from him when we were kids. I was sure he was the best looking guy in the world when he smiled. I think Raye had a crush on him at some point, but so did we all. You were really the only one who hated him."

Mina smiled to herself. "Wouldn't that have been sweat? You guys started out hating each other then lived happily ever after." She giggled. "He was always really nice when you weren't around. He helped me home a couple of times when it was later at night. I thought he was such a gentleman."

Serena wanted Mina to shut up, but she had asked the question.

"I think I'm glad he's back. I asked him to help me pick up my new bed and he said he would."

"When?" Serena asked.

"A couple of days. I only asked him because Andrew said he had a car. But he was really nice about it so I'm glad I did."

Lita came into the room and saw the look on Serena's face.

"Dinner's ready," she said cutting Mina off.

"Oh good, I'm starving," Mina said jumping off the couch.

Lita looked at Serena. "Are you alright?"

Serena nodded. "Yeah, I think so, but I need to do something quickly. Do you mind if I make a call before dinner?"

"Go ahead," Lita said gently.

Serena made her way into her fathers study and pulled the doors closed behind her. She picked up the phone and dialed Nathans number.

"I was hoping you might call," Nathan said answering the phone.

Serena couldn't help but smile at his voice. "How are you?" She asked.

"I could be better," he said lightly. "I could be with you."

"Nathan, I need to ask you something."

"You can ask me anything you want."

Serena hesitated. "What were you and Darien fighting about the other day?"

Nathan paused for a good moment on the phone.

"Nathan?" She asked.

"Darien is not himself right now and we just got into an argument. It wasn't really about anything specific, he was just agitated."

"Was it about me?" She asked.

"Why would you ask me that?" Nathan asked.

"Because I think it was," she said honestly. "Darien came over here the other night and told me he wanted to get to know me again. I thought maybe he had said the same thing to you and maybe you got angry about it."

Nathan was quiet on the other end of the phone.

"Was it?" Serena asked.

"Honestly I wasn't really sure until you said that," he answered. "Are you going to let him get to know you?"

Serena could hear the anger in his voice. "I don't want to go out with him Nathan, I really don't. But if I can help him I'd like to try."

"Serena, I really don't think that's a good idea," Nathan said.

"Why not?"

"He's just……I thought you hated him."

"I did…I mean I do…..I just….." Serena sighed. "Nathan, in a round about way he's asking for help. He's one of your best friends. Don't you think you'd like me to help him if I could. You said that some people can't be helped but that doesn't mean we shouldn't try."

She could hear Nathan hesitate.

"What happened between you and him Serena?" He finally asked.

Serena had always dreaded that question. "Nothing really," she answered hurriedly. "I was a kid and I sort of had a crush on him and he turned me down. I was just always angry about it."

She wished with all her heart that he believed her.

"And you're sure you don't care about him in that way?"

"Of course not," Serena said feeling the guilt grip at her heart. She was lying to him. She was lying to the person she felt she could love and she hated it.

"I don't like the idea of you spending time with him Serena. I don't think he's stable right now."

"I know."

"Promise me you'll try to stay away from him."

Part of her couldn't understand why he was asking her to do that. Wasn't Darien his best friend? She was confused. She would do anything for her friends, even if it meant spending slightly less time with her boyfriend. She would never date somebody that one of her friends was in love with, it just wasn't done. The idea that Nathan wasn't loyal to Darien surprised her. It was the first negative side of him she'd ever seen.

"I promise," she lied.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Nathan said.

"Bye," she hung up the phone. Now what did she do?

Serena ate dinner with her friends. She tried to put the whole situation behind her and just focus on what was happening at the moment.

Mina continued to go on and on about the ball and Serena found her chattering distracting enough to not think about Nathan for the moment. Her excitement about the ball was infectious, and soon Serena was almost looking forward to going. She would't have a date, but that meant she could have fun with all the people she knew there.

When Mina left Serena sat down across from Lita and smiled.

"I'm glad you decided to stay," Serena said happily.

"Me to," Lita said softly. Her green eyes still seemed tired, but at the same time she looked as if she had a little more life in her again.

Serena wanted nothing more then to see Lita as happy as humanly possible. She knew there was nothing that could stop her from being there for her friend, not even Darien. Serena frowned at the thought.

"Thinking about Nathan?" Lita asked after a moment.

Serena felt guilty. She was supposed to be thinking about her boyfriend.

"That's a no," Lita said laughing at Serena's look. "Does that mean you were thinking about Darien?"

"Lita, you're going to think I'm an awful person but I honestly can't be completely comfortable with Nathan until I've found some sort of even ground with Darien. Is it wrong of me to want to give him a chance even though him and Nathan are fighting about me?"

Lita thought about it, but didn't really know what to say.

"Nathan made me promise to try and stay away from him."

"Did you promise?" Lita asked.

Serena nodded.

"Were you lying?"

Slowly, Serena nodded.

"Do you have feelings for Darien?"

"No," Serena said. "I really don't think I do anymore. I know that I had feelings for him and I know that what I feel now is confusing and complicated, but I really don't think I'm in love with him. I'm not thinking of choosing him over Nathan, but I am thinking of finding out what happened to him."

"Why?" Lita asked. "What do you owe him? He doesn't deserve your help."

"Everyone deserves help," Serena said softly. "I've forgiven a lot of people and I've never regretted it."

Lita just sighed. She knew how her friend thought and her heart was winning this argument.

"I just need to know that if something goes horribly wrong and doing this is a big mistake I'll have something to.....you know....."

"You'll always have my support," Lita said smiling.

"Even though you don't agree?"

Lita nodded. "Yes, even if I don't agree."

There was a long pause between them.

"Well, there's not time like the present!" Lita said getting up.

Serena looked at her startled. "Now?"

"The sooner you figure Darien out the sooner you'll be able to move on with Nathan. So go and talk to him for awhile and see what he has to say. You'll be back here by nine o'clock exactly and then you'll call Nathan and tell him you love him. Then you'll go to sleep and tomorrow will be another day."

"You seem very sure about this," Serena said.

"If there was ever anything Darien excelled at it was pissing you off. I predict that you'll come home as early as possible."

Serena could only smile as Lita all but pushed her out the door.

* * *

Darien watched her through the small whole in the door. He had heard her come up the hallway, but she didn't seem to want to actually knock on the door. Instead she stood there, a tiny image in the small piece of glass, waiting for something.

Darien could feel his heart beating in his chest as he waited for her to knock. He contemplated opening the door for her, but he didn't want to frighten her off. What was she doing? Was she hear to see him or to tell him off? The anxiety rolled through him again and he tried to control his breathing.

She reached out her hand.

His heart stopped.

Then she went to walk back down the hallway.

Darien sighed and turned back to his apartment. Maybe she wouldn't talk to him. But that didn't make any sense. If he knew anything about Serena at all, he knew that she had a compulsion to forgive and find out the truth. He was counting on that. The thought of having her here, in his apartment, sent chills through him.

He looked a this bedroom door, still closed and sealed. He walked over and stood in front of it.

He could picture the way he had left his room. The large bed wrapped in the deepest black silk sheets and the red numbers of the digital clock cast a slight red tint. The wall of glass overlooking the city had sheer curtains that drifted in the slightest breeze.

He put his hand to the door, feeling the smooth wood beneath his fingers.

There was a light knock at the door.

Darien walked over and opened the door slowly, holding his breath at the sight of her standing there. She looked so nervous. Her blue eyes were wide and unblinking.

"You said you wanted to be friends," she said breathlessly. "Did you actually mean that?"

Darien nodded softly. "With all my heart."

"And you don't remember what happened before?"

Darien wasn't sure how to answer. He just stood there.

"I will help you if you want me to, but you have to promise that you won't try and be more than friends."

Darien didn't want to promise that. If he did, it would be a lie. He wanted to be near her again. He wanted her to be near him. He wanted to beat this monster inside of him that was making him so weak.

"I'll try," he said finally.

Serena looked for a moment like she would argue, but instead stepped back into the hallway.

"Get your coat, I'm not coming in your apartment."

Darien looked at her curiously.

Slowly he pulled on his shoes and walked out with her, locking the door behind him.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"To the park," she answered quickly. She stepped into the elevator and stood nervously, waiting for him to push the button.

Darien complied.

"You can't tell Nathan about this," she said after a moment.

Darien couldn't help it, he smiled. "I promise."

* * *

End of chapter seven!

Reviews please!


	8. BROKEN Chapter 8

Title: BROKEN

Discalimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Here you go, another chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews! And don't worry, you will find out at some point what happened between them in the past.

* * *

Darien watched the girl sitting across from him and smiled. Today had been the best day he could remember. His whole life flashed in random images around his mind and he could not remember another day as perfect as this one. All he saw was her, and all he cared about was her. It was like the rest of the world faded away and his weakness hid deep within him. He felt almost whole again.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Serena asked blushing.

"Like what?" Darien asked.

Serena just shook her head and continued eating her ice cream.

"What should we do next?" Darien asked.

"Next?" Serena asked bewildered. "I thought this was the last stop. We've been hanging out all night. Lita will kill me if I'm not home soon."

Darien didn't like the idea that this might be the end. He wanted today to last forever. His mind imagined that now Serena would go home and call Nathan, and she would go out with him tonight.

His eyes darkened.

"Why is she living with you?" Darien asked.

"Her father's not exactly stable. He doesn't touch her or anything, but he's really verbally violent towards her. He's drunk pretty much every day and I'm just giving her a way out."

Darien nodded.

"Thank you for not calling me names today," Serena changed the subject.

"I could if you wanted, I still remember some of them," Darien teased.

"Please don't," Serena giggled.

"You don't really fit any of them anymore," Darien said softly.

"Well, I grew up. I was bound to happen at some point."

Darien laughed.

"Why was it so important to get to know me again?" Serena asked.

Darien realized she was asking why he couldn't remember the first time they had gotten to know each other. He fidgeted slightly. He desperately wanted to know what had happened between them, but he knew she wouldn't say anything about it.

"It's okay, you don't have to answer."

"Do you regret doing it?" Darien asked.

She shrugged. "I guess not."

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No," Serena said finishing her ice cream and standing up. "Really I think we've done enough already today. I can find my own way home."

"Can we do this again tomorrow?" Darien asked.

Serena looked at him curiously. "We'll see," she said softly.

She turned to walk away, but Darien gently took her hand causing her to turn back to him. He raised it to his lips and gently kissed it, lingering for a moment before smiling at her.

Serena just looked at him wide eyed, frozen in her place for a moment.

Her heart beat as the heat from his hand on hers radiated up into her. His touch sent fire into her.

She couldn't help but let out a small gasp.

Then she whirled around and walked out the door.

Darien just watched her go feeling the rest of the world slowly creep back towards him. For the first time that day he thought of Nathan. If his friend knew about this he would be furious, but Darien didn't care. All he wanted was Serena.

* * *

Andrew saw Serena walking across the street a little ways away from him and quickly ran towards her. When he called her name she looked up at him and smiled in delight.

"Andrew! What are you doing here?"

"Is this such an unusual place?" He asked looking around.

Serena shrugged. "I guess not. What's going on?"

Andrew hesitated. "I just wanted to talk to you about Darien."

Serena looked backwards hesitantly.

Andrew followed her gaze but didn't see anything.

"Is something the matter?"

"I was just with him," she said honestly.

"Oh," Andrew said surprised. "Aren't you dating Nathan?"

Nobody could have missed the guilty look that flashed across her face. "I'm not dating Darien, we were just meeting as friends."

Andrew nodded but his eyes weren't convinced. "Okay, the thing is I don't think Darien is really stable right now Serena. I really think of all people in the world you might be the one to get through to him, but I don't want you to be put in any danger."

"Danger?" She asked surprised. "He's dangerous?"

"No, Darien would never physically or purposely harm your Serena, believe me. But I'm worried you're going to get sucked into the middle of what's going on between him and Nathan, and the rest of the world."

"Why does everyone warn me to stay away but nobody will tell me what's really going on?"

Andrew sighed. "It's not for any of us to tell."

"Oh great," Serena said starting to walk away.

"Serena wait," Andrew followed her. "I'm not trying to confuse you."

"Then why can't I be with him?" She demanded.

Andrew stopped short, looking down at her. Her eyes were clear and angry.

"You want to be with him?" he asked slowly.

Serena realized her mistake and her emotions rapidly changed to confusion, surprise and guilt. "No," she said shaking her head and quickly trying to walk away. Her heart beat quickly and she felt her mind start to spin.

"That's what you said," Andrew argued.

"Well it's not what I mean," Serena said angrily.

Andrew grabbed her arm before she could go any further. "Just be careful."

Serena could see the genuine concern in his face and she softened. Andrew had always been there for her and she knew he always would be there for her. If he was trying to warn her about something, then maybe he was right. She nodded softly and Andrew let her go.

She turned and continued walking towards her home.

Her mind was a mess. She couldn't seem to come up with any kind of a solution to any of the problems coursing through her. And what she had said to Andrew still shook her. Did she want to be with Darien? Could she really forgive him enough to be with him again? It hardly seemed possible, but she hadn't thought about that day so many years ago since the morning. Today she had been happy and relaxed with him, just like that day.

She tried to shake herself back to reality when she saw her house come into view. Toady had gone well, she should just see it like that. She wasn't interested in Darien, she was interested in Nathan.

She opened the front door and walked in.

"Hey Serena!"

Serena was startled to hear Mina's voice jolt through her house. She nearly had a heart attack at the sudden sound.

"Are you alright?" Mina asked concerned.

"Yeah," Serena said breathing hard. "You just startled me. Is Lita here?"

"Nope," Mina said easily. "She got a phone call and took off. She looked pretty worried about something. I hope it's not about her dad. I was sort of hoping she wouldn't see him for a few months and get back on her feet. Then she could deal with him calmly."

Serena smiled at her blond friend. Mina might be sort of ditsy, but she cared deeply about her friends. She sat down beside her, feeling tired.

"How's Darien?" Mina asked after a moment.

Serena looked at her curiously. Lita must have told her where she was.

"He's fine," she said softly. "But what are you doing back here Mina? I thought you left after dinner."

"I did, but I didn't feel like going home. I went to see Andrew for awhile and then decided to come back here. I'm glad I did, Lita and I had a good talk."

"Do you want to stay?" Serena asked.

"Yeah," Mina said softly. "If that's alright."

"Of course it is," Serena smiled. "What's the use of this big house if it isn't full?"

Mina giggled. "So are you going to tell me about Darien?"

"We had a nice time," Serena said honestly. "We just talked, and he didn't call me a single bad name and it was like we were friends."

Mina smiled at her. "Well good," she said softly.

The phone rang.

"Hello?" Serena answered.

"It's Lita."

Serena shot to attention. Lita sounded tired and upset.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm at the hospital," Lita said. "He hit me."

Serena felt fear grip her. "Which hospital Lita, I'll be there as fast as I can."

Lita told her and Serena grabbed a startled Mina and bolted to the door. She stopped in the hallway to grab her shoes. Mina pulled hers on as well with wides eyes and ragged breath. She was scared.

"She's all the way across town," Serena said desperately. "How are we going to get there."

"Amy's not home tonight," Mina said. "She's the only one with a car."

Serena quickly picked up the phone and called Nathan, but there was no answer.

She looked at Mina desperately who hung up her own phone without an answer.

"We could take a cab," Mina said.

Serena shook her head. "That'll take to long."

Who else could they call? Andrew would be working.

"Darien has a car," Mina said finally.

Serena shuddered despite herself. She needed to get to Lita this moment and she didn't want to call Darien. It had been less then an hour since she had been with him and she was still feeling confused about the kiss and what she had said to Andrew.

But Lita needed her.

She dialed the number.

"Hello?" Darien answered.

Serenas heart both lept and sank.

"It's Serena," she said hesitantly. "I need your help."

Darien arrived minutes later and Serena and Mina jumped into the car quickly. Serena all but shouted at him to go and Darien drove off.

All the girls could do was sit there, dread filling them. They couldn't speak.

Serena could feel Darien sitting beside her. She felt too close to him, like they were touching even though there was at least a foot of space them and Mina leaning between the seats to block their eye line. Her heart pounded both in fear and anxiety. All she could think about was the kiss. It felt like moments ago.

They didn't speak the whole way there.

Serena lept out of the car with Mina behind her. She ran quickly into the hospital and almost collided with the front desk. The nurse looked at her in alarm.

"Lita Hino, we're here to see her," Serena said breathlessly.

"Is she alright?" Mina asked frantically. "Is she hurt? Does she need blood? I'll give her some."

The nurse shook her head. "She's going to be fine."

"Where is she?" Serena asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't……"

The nurse looked paste them startled. Serena followed her gaze to Darien who walked calmly and gracefully up behind them.

"It's okay," Darien said softly. "Is Zach here?"

The nurse nodded and picked up a phone.

"Darien Shields is here to see you," she said.

It took minutes before the doors burst open and a doctor raced towards them. He looked surprised and concerned. Serena had only met him a couple times. As far as she had been told he was a work-a-holic. She hadn't realized that he was friends with Darien.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" Zach asked hurriedly.

Darien nodded calmly. "I'm really sorry to meet like this Zach, but Lita Hino is here and we need to get in to see her. We're not family, but Serena and Mina are her best friends and the closest thing she's got."

Zach looked at them both and nodded.

"Which room is she in?" He asked the nurse.

"416," she answered.

Zach led them quickly through the emergency room and into a long hallway. There was a small room on one side and before anyone could move Serena and Mina rushed in.

Lita sat upright on the narrow bed with an ice pack against her eye. Tears flowed silently down her face.

Serena didn't hesitate, she threw her arms around her friend.

Mina did the same, sitting up on the bed beside her.

Lita just cried into them, grasping at their support.

"What happened?" Darien asked softly. He and Zach stayed a little way away.

"She came in herself," Zach said reading her file. "She says her father hit her when he realized she had moved out. We don't dispute it because there's a history already. The police took a statement."

Darien nodded.

"Are you alright?" Zach asked.

"I'm not sure," Darien said looking at his friend. "I'm really sorry I didn't call."

"It's alright," Zach said waving his hand. "I know that getting back into your life will be hard. I can't image what you went through so I can't predict how you might heal. But I'm here if you need me."

Darien nodded.

"I did hear about Nathan though," Zach said softly.

"It's not what it sounds like," Darien said.

Zach nodded. "I hope not."

* * *

Serena and Mina helped Lita gently to bed. They tucked her in and kissed her head gently, being careful not to touch her bruise. Then they walked slowly out of the room, turning off the lights.

They sat together, tired.

"We should call the other girls," Mina said not looking at Darien who stood near the door. "I'll do it in your fathers study," she said getting up again.

Serena just nodded.

When Mina left there was silence.

She didn't really know why Darien was there, but part of her needed the support.

"Will you be alright?" Darien asked.

"I'm afraid of her father," Serena said. "If he went this far, what's stopping him from coming over here and attacking her again?"

"The police are looking for him," Darien said.

"They might not find him."

There was another long silence.

"Do you want me to stay?" Darien asked.

She hated that part of her wanted to say yes. Part of her wanted to keep him close to her so that she felt safe and warm. Part of her wanted to let him back into her life. But part of her knew that in doing so, she would be betraying Nathan. And part of her was scared.

When she didn't answer, Darien silently walked over and sat down next to her.

Serena fought against her own movements, but she allowed him to put his arm gently around her. She leaned on his shoulder, trying not to cry.

Darien rested his chin gently on her head, breathing her in.

"I would protect you from anything," he whispered.

Serena felt her resolve fade.

"Do you want me to stay?" He asked again.

Why was he so hard to deny?

"Yes," Serena said quietly. "But I'm going to tell Nathan."

Serena pushed herself away from Darien and stood up in front of him. Their eyes locked and she knew that she had been kidding herself when she said she didn't still have feelings for him. How could she not? This was the one person that had taken her heart and he was the reason she had never been able to give it to anyone else.

"Do you love him?" Darien asked.

Serena just looked at him. "You have no right to ask," she said. "I'll set up the couch for you, you can stay down here. Mina is also staying. I'll be right back," she said walking away softly.

Serena felt so guilty she could hardly stand it.

She picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Nathan asked.

"It's Serena," she said softly. "I tried to call you before."

"I'm sorry, I was with Andrew. What's wrong?"

"Lita's dad hit her," she said hearing his gasp. "She's alright and she's already at home, but I needed to get to the hospital." She paused. "I had to call Darien."

She felt his pause like it was empty space.

"I couldn't get a hold of anyone else," she tried to explain. "He just picked us up and took as to the hospital. Zach let us in to see Lita and then he drove us all back to my place."

"Is he still there?"

Serena hesitated. "Yes."

"Is he staying?"

"Nathan, please trust me on this. I need to make Lita feel safe and as much as I know you guys are fighting he's capable of doing that. It has nothing to do with me at all. If you want to come over and take his place then I understand."

"You say that knowing I can't," he said sounding bitter.

"I'm sorry," Serena said.

"Serena, if you tell me that there's nothing between you then I trust you. I'm not angry at you at all."

"But you're angry at him for helping me?" She asked.

"I'm angry with him, it has nothing to do with you."

"I trust him," she said softly.

There was another long pause as Serena tried not to cry.

"I have to go Nathan, I'll talk to you later."

She hung up the phone and looked back towards the living room where Darien was quietly listening to her. She just looked at him. His glossy black hair shone in the light and his stormy blue eyes were gentle and caring in that moment. His tall lean frame rested almost gracefully against the couch. Why was he doing this to her?

"Goodnight," she said softly.

"Goodnight," Darien said with emotion in his voice.

She walked quietly towards the stairs and met Mina coming out of her fathers study looking tired and worried. She told her the situation and asked Mina to get extra blankets for Darien. Mina just nodded wordlessly.

Serena went to her room, tightly closing the door behind her.

And she collapsed.

She cried.

The night became its darkest and the moon moved high into the sky.

After hours she fell asleep like that. Tears stained her face and she lay on the floor, and sleep overtook her. And as much as she wanted to dream about Nathan, it was Darien that took up her mind. Even in her sleep she fought against him, trying to push him away, but he clung on to her. He would never let her go.

* * *

End of chapter Eight!

Please review! No matter what you thought I'd like to know!


	9. BROKEN Chapter 9

Title: BROKEN

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Another quick chapter. There's only a couple left. I'll get them up by this weekend!

* * *

Darien woke up groggily and stretched his long legs out along the short couch. He felt stiff and sore, but he didn't complain. He shook his hair out and sat up, looking around him. The sun was shining through the windows and the house was completely still except for the sound of running water somewhere upstairs.

He yawned and stood up. He quickly checked over the house, making sure the doors and windows were still all locked. Everything seemed as it should. The clock said it was still very early.

He moved into the kitchen and quickly downed a glass of water.

"Sleep well?"

Darien spun around to see Lita sitting on the counter behind him. Her eye was very black and she looked like she had been crying. And yet she looked awake and alert, like she didn't care about the color marring her face.

Darien could only look at her a moment before he gently went towards her.

She didn't fight him off when he gently tilted her head to get a better look at her swollen wound. She just watched him.

"Zach said there's nothing broken," he said softly. "But you should ice it."

Lita held up a small ice pack she had placed beside her. "Already on the ball."

Darien didn't step away from her. "Why are you up so early?" He asked.

"Always am," Lita said shrugged. "When I'm with my dad I like to be gone by the time he gets up. When I'm with Serena I like to get up so I can make her breakfast before she gets out of bed."

Darien just watched her.

"She's been so good to me that it's the least I can do."

"She would never ask a payment from you," Darien said.

"She doesn't have to," Lita said. "It's not going to stop me from doing it."

Darien nodded.

"Thank you for staying," Lita said curtly. "But you can go now."

"If your father could……"

"When he wakes up in the morning he's pretty much incapable of doing anything. We'll be fine until tonight and then I'm sure Nathan will be glad to stay over."

"You really don't like me, do you?" Darien said.

"I don't like anyone who hurts Serena as much as you did."

"I can't remember…."

"That doesn't excuse it."

Darien felt the heat of her anger and knew that it wasn't all about him. She needed to feel strong again and she was standing up against him to prove that she could. He understood that. Weakness was the worst feeling there was.

"What do you want with her?" Lita asked.

"I love her," he said.

"Then let her be happy."

Darien shook his head. "I could make her happy."

"But first you're going to put her through a world of pain. That's not the same."

"She's not fighting me."

"She's confused."

"And you don't think I'm confused?"

Lita hesitated. "Whatever happened to you has made you into this shell of a person who can only seem to focus on her. You've become completely obsessed with the idea of her and I don't think you're even basing this on real feelings anymore. I think part of you remembers that night and you want to do it again."

Darien looked at her steadily.

"I'm going to tell you what happened and then you're going to leave," Lita said sternly. "Then you're going to let her be with Nathan and you're going to leave her alone. I thought talking to you again would make her realize that on her own, but looks like I'm going to have to interfere."

Darien didn't say anything.

"A few years ago you finally asked her out. She had been pretty much in love with you despite all your name-calling for years. She never really told anyone, but I knew. One day she had a fight with Raye and you were there to comfort her, and I suppose it allowed you to see what life would be like if she looked at you like she looked at everyone else and you were hooked. I think that's when your obsession with her began. You asked her out the next day and you went out that night.

Serena told me you were going and I helped her get ready for the date. I had waited for so long to see you ask her out. I knew that despite how you acted around her you were really a good guy. I was happy for her, and for you. I was happy that you two had found each other.

You took her out for dinner and then walked along the park. She had such a good time that she put all her trust into you and didn't fight you when you took her back to your place.

I don't know if it was always your plan to sleep with her but that's definitely what it turned into. You were her first. You told her you loved her. You said you wanted to be with her."

Darien felt the painful pull of an attack creep up on him and he tried to control his breathing. Lita never faltered when she talked. Her green eyes were steady.

"She stayed with you that night and you walked her home early the next morning. Before she could tell anyone about it, you started acting weird to her. She saw you at the arcade later and when she went to say high to you, you called her names like you had before. You were overly cruel to her and she thought you were doing it on purpose.

Then you called her someone else's name. Serena was so upset that she confronted you about the night before. You completely denied it and told her that you would never have sex with her. She never saw you again. You left the next day and nobody had answers for her. Andrew only said that you weren't yourself. I told her that maybe it was all a misunderstanding, but I wanted to throttle you."

Darien felt sweat rise on his brow and tried not to let it show.

"She never told anyone but me and it took her years to get over it. Even now she feels your cruelness. She hoped you would never come back. I hoped you would never come back. I wanted to kill you."

"Why did you let me back in?" He asked painfully.

"Because she needed to find a way to let you go. I hoped you would be a jerk like you were before and she would hate you. I hoped you would lose interest like you did before and push her away so she could be happy with Nathan."

Darien was reeling. He couldn't believe he had done something like that to her. It couldn't be true. His head pounded painfully and his heart wrenched in his chest. He couldn't believe it. It wasn't true. Then something occurred to him.

"Andrew said it was the night after I went on my date with Serena that he found me in my apartment."

Lita looked at him confused. "What?"

"That same night I had my first attack," he was thinking out loud.

"Attack?"

"That must be it. I would never do something like that to her. I couldn't."

"Darien, what are you talking about?"

"I have to go," Darien said feeling his heart pound in his chest.

Lita saw his sudden change into pain and she was concerned. "Are you alright?"

Darien started walking towards the door, but Lita could tell that something was wrong. The tall man held his chest, almost as if he were having a heart attack. His eyes had gone wild and he breathed raggedly. He slowed and almost stumbled near the door.

"Darien?" Lita asked trying to stop him from going outside. But he pushed passed her and made it half way down the walk before almost collapsing. Lita ran to him quickly. "What's going on?" She asked frightened. For the moment her anger was gone.

Darien quickly tried to pull that image of Serena into his mind, but he couldn't. Lita's words rang in his head and he could feel them pushing through, cracking his mind. He couldn't feel what was going on around him.

Lita didn't know what to do, but she felt fear grip her tightly when she saw the blood streaming suddenly from his nose. He gasped in pain.

"Oh god Darien, what's happening?"

There was only one thing he could make out.

"Don't let her see me like this," he said through gritted teeth.

Lita look behind her towards the house and then back at Darien. She was confused and worried. She needed to call the ambulance. But he couldn't be having a heart attack. He wasn't much older than her and he was healthy. Or at least she thought he was healthy.

"What can I do?" She asked.

Darien tried to close his mind off. He held his muscles tense around him, willing himself not to break.

It was if the world stood still for Lita. After a couple minutes she was sure he would die.

She just tried to hold him still. It was like he would seize at any moment. His veins pushed out from his neck with the strain.

And then, after what seemed like forever, he started breathing agai.

Slowly, Darien felt himself realize what was happening around him.

He felt Lita beside him and panic rose within him again.

"Darien? Can you hear me?"

Darien looked up at her feeling light headed.

Her green eyes were full of worry.

"Are you alright?" She asked with a tense voice.

Darien looked around him. The morning dew still hung on the flowers that lined the path and the sun illuminated the whole world. He took a few shaky breaths.

"How long did it last?" He asked breathlessly.

Lita looked at him confused. "About five minutes," she said.

Darien nodded. He tried to focus on the last thing that had happened. He remembered Lita telling him about what had happened with Serena. He felt sick.

"Was this an attack?" She asked.

"Yes," he said honestly. "But not a big one."

"Not a big one?" Lita asked surprised. "What does a big one look like?"

Darien stood up slowly, his whole body shaking. He felt weak and frail despite his size.

Lita helped him stand still by supporting his weight with her shoulder.

"Lita, I didn't mean to hurt her," he said after a moment.

She couldn't look at him anymore because she knew she would see truth in his eyes. She had been angry with him for so long that the idea that he might not have been in control of what happened had faded long ago. Serena had been devastated.

"Darien, if this is still happening to you then maybe it's not right to put her in this position. Even if you don't want to, you might hurt her again."

Darien stepped away from her rising to his full height again.

"When I was fighting for her I didn't have an attack," he said honestly.

"Until now," Lita said.

"Don't tell her," Darien asked quietly.

"Why? She might understand."

"I don't want her to feel sorry for me," Darien said.

They stood there, looking at each other for a long moment.

"What will you do now?" Lita asked.

Darien hesitated. Honestly he didn't know what he was going to do now. He didn't know what he could do now. In this moment of clarity he didn't know what was right or wrong.

"I'm going to protect her like I promised," he said. "That might mean I have to protect her from myself."

Lita nodded. "You really do love her, don't you."

"With everything I am," he said.

He walked away from her then, feeling the tension fall away from his body and leave simply exhaustion. He wiped the blood off of his face knowing that it had stained the front of his shirt. He felt hot, like he might have a fever. That had been close. The next one he might not be able to fight.

* * *

Nathan sat with Serena quietly, watching her try and read her book. A few days ago she had been so into that book that she couldn't put it down, and now he could see that she was unfocused and unable to remember what she had just read. She kept re-reading pages and sighing in frustration.

He tried desperately to be okay with what was going on. He wanted to support her and be there for her but he could see how much Darien was affecting her. Unless she still had feelings for him there was no reason for it.

Nathan let his anger at Darien boil over until it almost overtook him completely. They had been friends for so long and yet Darien was willing to throw it all away. That said, he might throw it away for Serena.

He pushed himself off of her bed and gently walked out of the room and down the stairs to join Mina who was sitting at the table with a magazine and a bottle of nail polish. She watched him sit across from her.

"How is she?" Mina asked softly.

"Fine," Nathan said. "She just seems a little frustrated."

"That's Serena, always taking everything to heart."

Nathan smiled. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Sometimes," Mina said honestly. "One day it will hurt her beyond repair."

Nathan could hear Lita crashing around in the kitchen. Mina cringed.

"She makes a lot of noise," she said sighing. "But it's always worth it."

"Mina, I'm going to ask you something and I want you to tell me the absolute truth."

Mina looked at him surprised, her eyes big and round. She nodded slowly.

"Is she still in love with him?"

"She never admitted that she was in love with him before. The only person she talked to about it was Lita," she said sadly. "I know there's something that happened between them, but she never spoke of it. She was upset for a really long time after he disappeared."

Nathan nodded.

"Do you doubt her?" Mina asked.

"No," Nathan said. "But I think she's confused."

"Do you hate Darien?"

"Sometimes," Nathan said honestly. "But he's my best friend."

"Well, then maybe you should find a way to go to the ball!"

Nathan looked at Mina curiously. He couldn't figure out where that change in subject had come from. She suddenly looked so excited and happy that he thought he was talking to a different girl.

He couldn't help but laugh.

"You are the strangest girl," he said smiling.

Mina just shrugged. "Serena and I are going, and Andrew to. It's going to be a lot of fun. I bought this dress that really shows off my hips…"

Nathan couldn't help but smile as he listened to Mina chatter happily about her dress. Her eyes were alive with excitement and she was so animated when she talked that it was impossible not to pay complete attention to her.

Despite himself he became excited about the ball, even though he wasn't going.

* * *

Serena watched Nathan talking to Mina and quietly made her way into her fathers study. She climbed out the window and was outside within moments. She could be back before Lita called them for dinner if she hurried.

She took off at a run towards his apartment. She was to upset to think about what she was doing. Her long legs took her smoothly through the city and she focused only on getting there.

This time she didn't hesitated. She knocked at the door firmly and loudly.

It took him awhile to answer. When he did he looked a mess.

"How dare you," Serena said angrily.

Darien looked at her confused. His blue eyes were tired and hazy.

"You come after me again and again until I'm so confused I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do with you, and then when I finally let you in you leave without saying goodbye?"

"Serena, it's not……"

"No, I can't go through all this again. Either you want me or you don't, there's no half way."

Darien was so surprised that he couldn't move.

"I hate you for doing this to me," Serena said trying not to cry. "I hate you for coming back into my life. I hate you for disappearing when you did. I hate you for coming back now without an explanation. I hate you for…."

Darien moved swiftly towards her and trapped her lips with his own. His arms pulled her firmly towards him.

After the initial shock Serena fought against herself. She didn't want him to kiss her.

But her body gave in.

He kissed her passionately, like he had so many years ago. She could feel how badly he wanted her through his kiss. His taste was so familiar to her.

She felt her back touch the wall of the hallway and his body pressed against hers.

Serena started losing herself. All she could feel was the softness of his lips and the firmness of his hands holding her tightly to him.

And then she saw a flash of Nathan in her mind.

She pushed him away ferociously.

"Don't come near me again," she said venomously. "I hate you."

Darien could only watch as she disappeared down his hallway, still panting from their kiss. In that moment with those words, his heart broke and he knew he had lost.

* * *

End of chapter nine!

New chapter coming soon! Please review!


	10. BROKEN Chapter 10

Title: BROKEN

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Okay, this chapter is rated a little more mature than my other chapters. If you're not into reading about sex then perhaps you should just skip this one. Enjoy!

* * *

The phone call Andrew had been dreading got to him while he was at work. It was exactly the same as the first time.

He looked down to see Darien's name on his phone and his heart lept into his chest. He slowly brought the phone to his ear.

Darien could hardly say anything to all to him.

Andrew ran quickly out the door nearly knocking people over.

If anyone saw him they would be surprised at the tall blond man sprinting desperately through the city. Panic swelled within him. He called the ambulance on the way knowing what he might find.

He shot through the lobby of the apartment building and into the elevator startling the two older women who were already in there. He apologized breathlessly while punching the button indicating Darien's floor. He pulled his spare key from his pocket and raced down the hall when the door opened.

He threw the door open and burst into the apartment.

It was like walking into a disaster area.

Andrew quickly rushed to Darien who was lying on the floor slightly beside his couch. Blood trailed down his face and shirt and Andrew frantically searched for a heartbeat. It was weak, but it was there.

"Darien?" He yelled.

Andrew tried everything he could think of to wake him up, but nothing worked.

He tried to stop the bleeding from his nose and ears but Darien was turning pale. There was shattered glass around them and Andrew noted that he also had cuts on his hands, like he had tried to push himself up amidst the danger.

The ambulance would come soon.

Andrew looked up at a noise coming from the doorway and saw two men walk quickly in dressed in white.

They immediately started asking him questions.

Andrew was to shaken to speak clearly. He tried to explain the situation but he could hardly remember his own name. All he could do was think about last time.

It was if the world moved in slow motion. Andrew watched the two medics working on Darien, using a white cloth to soak the blood up off of him. It was crimson red, the color of deep roses.

The sounds were muffled by nothing, like something was over his ears.

His breath came out raggedly.

"Please be alright," he whispered closing his eyes.

* * *

It had been three days and Serena hadn't heard from Darien. She sighed to herself in the mirror, looking at her image. She looked beautiful and she knew she did, but her insides were turmoil. She felt so guilty for saying what she did to him and guilty because she knew she didn't mean it.

"You look beautiful," Nathan said from her doorway.

Serena smiled gently at the compliment.

"I wish I could go with you," Nathan said sitting down beside her.

"Me to," she said trying not to look at him. She still felt to guilty.

"What's it for again?" Nathan asked curiously.

"It's a benefit for the hospital. I'm going in my dad's place. He was invited but obviously he's nowhere around and he thought it'd be rude to decline."

"And Mina?"

"Her father's taking her."

Nathan nodded. He didn't miss the way her eyes nervously flitted away from him, not focusing on him. Her felt his heart sink.

"What are you thinking Serena?" He asked.

Serena sighed. It was now or never.

"I'm thinking that it's wrong of me to hold onto you when I'm feeling so confused about things," she said truthfully. Her eyes were tearing up. "Nathan I kissed Darien the other day. Actually, that's not true, he kissed me. But for a moment I let him. It meant nothing, I just…….." She couldn't look at him.

Nathan tried to sit as still as possible.

"I just don't want to lie to you. I feel awful about it and I wish I could take it back. I would never cheat on someone no matter how…….I just never would."

"It's okay," Nathan said trying to make his voice soft and even. But he wanted to hit someone. That someone was Darien. He could feel his blood start to boil within him.

"No it's not okay," Serena said softly. "I don't think we should see each other right now."

Nathan looked at her in surprise. "What? Why?"

"Because it's not fair to you."

"That doesn't make any sense Serena. If I can get over it the….."

"I can't get over it," Serena said silencing him. "When I told you I didn't have those feelings for Darien I was telling the truth. I honestly believed that I didn't. But I can't seem to get him to leave me alone. My mind just can't rest until I've dealt with him. I need to find out how I feel about him and I need to finish this. Once I do then I'm sure I can work things out with you, but I have to be on my own to do this."

Nathan didn't say anything, he just looked away.

"Please don't hate me. I really do care about you and I just don't want to hurt you."

"Serena I don't know what's in your head but I can't pretend to like it. I want to be with you. If that means I have to fight Darien to do it then fine."

"What if it's not about the two of you?" Serena said a little louder. "Why can't you two stop fighting and realize that ultimately it's my decision. Just leave him alone."

"Now you're defending him?" Nathan asked incredulously.

Serena sighed.

"I know that you're telling the truth Serena, but I'm not going to sit back and watch you walk away from me."

"I'm still standing here," she said softly.

"No you're not," he said. She could hear that he was angry. "You're running away."

Serena didn't stop him from leaving. She didn't get up and go after him. She heard him go out the front door and she heard Mina's voice as she came up the walk. She just sat still trying to make her heart slow down from it's race through her chest. She felt like crying.

Soft feet came into her room.

"Are you ready?" Mina asked.

Serena turned around to face Mina and she couldn't help but smile. "You look so beautiful," Serena gushed.

Mina giggled in delight and did a little spin.

"That dress is amazing."

"Isn't it?" Mina's smile lit up the room. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Serena smiled. She was wearing a long flowing silk dress in deep black. It haltered around her neck and left her back completely open and bare. She had her hair piled on top of her head with little curls making their way out. She felt sleek and elegant.

"I told Andrew we'd say hi to him," Mina said. "We should get going."

Serena took her friends hand and the two of them walked out of the house. Mina's father sat waiting in the car and he smiled at them when the came in.

Serena was nervous. She didn't care that she didn't have a date. That had never mattered to her. But she was still dazed from her confrontation with Nathan. The part that really hit her hard was that she didn't really feel that broken. Yes she was hurting, but with Darien she had been completely broken afterward.

She sighed and watched the houses fly by as Mina's father drove them to the ball. It was a perfectly clear day turning into a perfectly clear night. She breathed in the freshness of the air and tried to calm herself.

Mina continued to talk excitedly to her father and Serena felt it calm her. Mina was the most cheerful person she had ever met. The girl simply couldn't stay angry, it wasn't in her nature. Serena smiled at her friend.

They got to the ball and walked in together, Serena and Mina on her fathers arms. The room was beautifully decorated and gleamed with gold colors and candlelight.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Mina asked.

Serena shook her head. "We'll meet up later."

"Okay, see ya!"

Serena looked around her. Already couples were dancing and laughing together, and there was a buffet table and drinks being passed around. It was like being in a dream. All around her there was nothing but happiness and people having fun.

"May I have this dance?"

Serena turned around and smiled at Zach. "Of course," she said taking his hand.

She didn't really know him that well, only through Andrew and Nathan. But Serena had immediately warmed to him.

"Thank you so much for letting us see Lita the other day," she said after a moment.

"I'm glad I could help," he said. "How is she?"

"Better," Serena smiled. "Still a little shaken, but her father was arrested the other day so she's feeling safer. They're charging him with abuse and putting him in rehab. He'll be there for a couple months at least."

"I'm glad to hear it," Zach said. "And have you seen Darien since he got out of the hospital?"

Serena looked up at him in shock. "When was he in the hospital."

Zach looked at her confused. "A couple days ago he was admitted, and he got out just this morning. Andrew took him home. Didn't you know?"

Serena shook her head. "What happened?"

Zach looked uncomfortable. She could see that he realized he had crossed the boundaries somewhere and he didn't want to say anymore. "I'm sorry Serena, I thought after the whole thing with Lita you two were friends. If he hasn't told you then it's not really my place."

Serena nodded. "It's alright." She hesitated. "Is he alright now?"

"No," Zach said honestly. "I'm not sure he'll ever be alright."

Serena was aware that Darien probably went into the hospital the same day she told him she hated him. It made her feel guilt rise up into her throat again. Was it her fault?

She stayed with Zach for a couple of dances and found herself enjoying his company. She had no choice but to tell him about Nathan when he asked how he was and he was genuinely sorry to hear it.

"You don't come around enough," Serena said smiling. "You're apparently great friends with the guys and I almost never see you."

Zach smiled. "I'm working on my residency right now so I'm sort of swamped, but things will cool down for me in the future. In a couple years you won't be able to get rid of me."

Serena laughed. "I'll look forward to that."

Serena spotted Andrew over Zach shoulders and she stiffened. Zach noticed and followed her gaze.

Andrew walked up to him calmly looking tired and worn. Serena desperately wanted to talk to him about Darien. She waited as patiently as she could for Zach to update Andrew on his life. It seemed to take forever.

"I should really say hello to some friends from the hospital," Zach said after a moment. "I'll make sure to talk to you more often Serena," he said kissing her hand gently.

Serena's mind flashed back to when Darien had done the same thing. She tried to appear calm as she felt Andrew studying her.

"Would you like to dance?" Andrew asked her.

"Sure, but can we talk first?" She asked.

Andrew took her hand and lead her away from the crowd and out onto the small balcony that was thankfully void of other people at the moment. He turned towards her and sighed.

"He's alright," he started knowing what she wanted to talk about.

"Andrew, what's wrong with him?"

"Darien has specifically asked us all not to tell you," he said.

Serena looked at him surprised. "Why?"

"Because he feels weak," Andrew said honestly.

"Is he?"

"Physically no, he's fine. But his mind simply isn't holding it together."

"What do you mean?"

Andrew sighed. "Serena, you remember when Darien told you about how he lost his memory as a kid right?"

Serena nodded.

"Well, something happened to him a couple years ago that made that problem a lot worse. I guess they were wrong about Darien having amnesia and whatever the problem was spread. He had a complete break."

Serena felt herself become breathless as she listened.

"I found him on his apartment floor in his bedroom. I think he was having seizure or something and he was bleeding pretty bad from his nose and ears. I called the ambulance and they took him to the hospital.

He was unconscious for days. When he finally came to he couldn't remember anything at all. He was frantic and I thought he had lost his mind completely. He was acting crazy. They sent him to a hospital on the coast where a doctor has been helping him work things out. He was there for years."

Serena wanted to sit down.

"A few days ago it happened again. This one was not as severe. He had another attack and he had just enough time to call me. I went with him to the hospital and when he woke up he simply didn't say anything. He could remember what happened, he just didn't want to talk about it. His doctor came out and said he was stable enough to stay here. He didn't want to go back but he wouldn't tell anyone what happened to set it off."

"I told him I hated him," Serena said softly.

Andrew wasn't sure he heard her properly. "You told him you hated him? Why?"

"Because I thought I did."

"But you don't?" Andrew asked. "Are you still with Nathan?"

Serena shook her head.

Andrew just looked at her. He wanted to protect her. He wanted his two friends to become friends again. He wanted all this with Darien to stop. But he was worried mostly about Serena. She was stuck in the middle of this and he could see that she didn't have a way out without getting hurt.

"Serena, you know that I love you, but I'm not sure Darien can make you happy. I love the guy, but he's so unstable right now that I'm afraid for you to get near him."

"I slept with him," Serena said.

Andrew grabbed her. "Recently?"

"No," Serena shook her head. "Years ago, after our date. Then he didn't remember the next day, and then he disappeared."

Andrew felt the understanding wash through him. "Because he was at the hospital."

"I never knew," she said.

"Oh god Serena, you thought he didn't want you."

Serena nodded feeling tears fall down from her eyes.

"Serena, I've known him a long time and I can say without hesitation that he loves you and he always has. If you had told me what happened I would have told you that. If he knew about what he did to you I'm sure he would tell you the truth."

Serena shook her head. "Not now," she said. "He's to fragile."

"Serena, I'm more worried about you than him."

"I've been carrying it around with me so long that I just assumed it was true," Serena said. "When he came back I was so confused. He acted as if he didn't remember. I thought he was still just turning me down. But then he asked me out and tried to get to know me. I couldn't understand why he was doing this. And then Lita said that maybe he truly didn't remember. She thought he was in another accident or something."

Andrew nodded.

"What do I do now?" Serena whispered.

"Do you still love him?" Andrew asked.

"I don't know," she said honestly. "I've been mad at him so long."

"I think you should go talk to him," Andrew said. "Tell him the truth and see what he says. If you can be open with each other then maybe you can find a way to get past all of this."

"What about Nathan?" Serena asked.

"You have to follow your heart. If you pick Nathan when Darien is truly the one you love then you'll regret it forever. I couldn't let you do that to him."

Serena nodded.

"Is he at home now?"

Andrew nodded. "Do you want me to take you?"

"If you wouldn't mind I'd like a ride, but don't come up with me. This is something I need to do on my own."

Andrew took her hand and led her through the crowd and back outside where the night had completely descended upon them. She felt her heart beat nervously in her chest. This was it. This was when she was going to find out what happened. This was how she was going to decide.

Andrew stopped in front of his building and Serena silently got out. She hesitated before walking in.

Serena stood in front of Darien's door. She was suddenly painfully aware of what she was wearing. Her silky black dressed made her feel naked and she shivered despite the heat. What was she doing here?

Gently she knocked on the door. The sound seemed to echo into the apartment beyond. Her heart seemed to stop at the silence hoping that maybe he wasn't there. She heard nothing. No footsteps and no movement at all.

And then the chain bolt rattled and she was frightened by the sudden sound. She watched the door nervously as it slowly pulled open.

And there he was.

Darien looked awful. His hair was almost out of control around his head, parts plastered to his face with sweat. His eyes were bloodshot and he glistened with sweat and shivered with fever.

Serena felt her heart melt for him.

He looked at her through the foggy haze of his mind and could still see how beautiful she was. Here she stood, with her skin glowing and her eyes full of concern that Darien felt himself give into her.

"Are you alright?" Serena asked softly.

Darien leaned against his door trying to keep himself propped up. He nodded.

"I was just……" Serena realized that she was at his place in the middle of the night.

Darien just watched her. His stormy eyes looking into her. Slowly, he stood out of the way, leaving a space for her to come in if she chose.

She hesitated. This was not a good idea. She shouldn't go back into his apartment, not yet. But it was obvious that he was in no condition to go out.

She walked in.

The apartment was cold and dark. He hadn't turned any lights on at all when answering the door. The moon made everything glow a pale blue and Serena saw the make-up of a bed on the couch.

"Why aren't you sleeping in you room?" She asked.

Darien moved softly past her back towards his make shift bed. His movements were lethargic and Serena was worried.

"Do you need anything?" She asked.

Darien just sort of half moaned.

Serena didn't know what to do. She wasn't a doctor and here he was shivering with sweat covering him. She knew he had a fever, but she didn't know what to do. Why would the hospital have released him if he was still sick? Andrew had said he was stable but he didn't look it.

She went to the kitchen and got some water. The clear liquid sloshed in the cup when she walked back to him and she realized her hands were shaking. But he wouldn't drink it. He took the cup from her and looked at it, but then put it down again and lay on his back.

Serena felt herself shake as she stood there, stupidly watching him. His eyes fluttered open and closed and he pulled the blankets tightly around himself. She reached out and lightly touched his forehead. He was burning.

Serena was scared.

"Darien, I don't know what to do," she said in a whisper.

He opened his eyes briefly, looking at her. But he didn't say anything.

Serena saw the pain in his eyes and it made her heart beat faster in her chest until she could feel the blood pumping through her veins. The sensation made her feel light headed and the nervous energy made her buzz. She pulled the blankets off of him and opened all the windows, but he fought her, shivering uncontrollably.

"I know," Serena said trying not to cry. "But you can't feel how you're burning up right now."

He looked at her with those intense eyes, watching her.

"Trust me, we need to cool you down."

Darien was still for a moment, and then he let go of the blankets.

He watched her the whole time.

Serena tried to ignore his gaze. She used her cloth to cool off his head and neck and moved also to his bare chest. Besides his shivering he stayed relatively still. He just watched her.

After a little while, Serena could see his shiver start to stop. His eyes become more calm and his skin flushed with color. She watched his eyes flutter closed and sighed in relief. His gaze had made her uncomfortable.

She stood up, taking her cloth back to the kitchen.

What was she going to do now?

Serena looked back at the now sleeping man on the couch. The moon still illuminated him making him glow and glisten in the darkness. She wanted to comfort him. She wanted to leave. And she knew she had to make sure he was all right. She had come here to talk to him but that wasn't going to happen. Could she leave him like this?

She quietly made her way into his bedroom.

The familiar setting seemed completely unused. She had only ever been in here that once, and the memory made her feel cold. The clock radio flashed beside the bed and she realized that he had never set it. Hadn't he been in here at all?

She went to his closet and pulled out an over sized shirt. She quickly changed into it. The material rested ghostly against her naked form. She carefully hung her dress up making sure she didn't wrinkle it. She pulled her hair down, and then put it back up in a messy bun above her. Next she washed the makeup off her face and looked at herself in the bathroom mirror.

What am I doing?

Serena felt guilt well up inside her as she thought about Nathan. What would he think about her spending the night here? He would of course thank her for taking care of his best friend, wouldn't he? Then why wasn't she calling him?

She looked at herself. Darien was sick and needed her help. She would not deny him that. Their history gave her reason to stay.

She heard him cough and it startled her.

She went back into the living room feeling his forehead. He wasn't as hot anymore. Relief overtook her.

She looked at him now without touching him. His strong jaw cast straight shadows on his neck and his hair hung lazily across his forehead. His strong chest slowly rose and fell with his now even breath as he slept. She reached out and brushed his hair from his eyes when he twitched from the tickle. He was so beautiful. No matter what might happened to him, he was always attractive.

Slowly she got up and walked back towards his bedroom. She left the door open so he would know where she was and set the clock before crawling under the clean sheets. The night was to warm for blankets.

She watched the numbers on the clock slowly turn while her emotions raged through her mind. It was safe to go home now, so why wasn't she going? She could smell him faintly in the room. He hadn't been here for awhile.

She closed her eyes trying to drown out the chaos of the city below even though she could hardly here it way up here. She tried to focus on her heart beating and her slow breathing.

Ever so slowly, she fell asleep.

* * *

Lita slowly opened the door and was startled to find Nathan there.

"Sorry it's so late," Nathan said softly. "I just wanted to talk to her," he said.

Lita felt panic grip her. She knew Serena wasn't home. What was she going to tell him?

* * *

Darien woke up while it was still dark. He rubbed his eyes gently and wondered why he was awake. His memory was foggy, but he knew he had been sick. It happened sometimes. Usually he just slept through it and waited till morning. It never lasted long.

He had seen her.

He looked around his apartment, but couldn't see her anymore.

Darien sighed as he lay back in his make shift bed. He stretched his stiff muscles realizing that all traces of his fever seemed gone. He sighed to himself looking out at the star filled sky and wondered what time it was.

He felt hungry.

Slowly he got up and walked towards his kitchen. It was strange to think that only a little while ago he was so sick he was imagining Serena was there watching over him. But of course that had to be a dream. He always dreamed of her when he was sick. He dreamed of her whenever he felt any sort of pain. She was always the one to bring him back.

He felt weak, like he had over exerted himself.

A breeze brushed over his skin.

Darien looked back at all the open windows in his apartment. He couldn't remember opening them. He froze.

Had she really been here?

That's when he saw the black hole that was his bedroom door. It stood wide open, like a pit of despair beckoning to him. He could feel it's force call to him trying to pull him into it's grasp. Why was his door open?

He had no choice, he walked towards the bedroom. The moon was high enough in the sky that the outlines of his bed were clear as day. And within the clutches of his sheets was a goddess.

Darien nearly stopped breathing when he saw her, afraid that she might wake up and see him. The deep black sheets he had always liked contrasted greatly with her pale skin and golden light hair. She was a vision in a black world.

She had kicked the sheets around so that only her hips were covered and one arm twisted together. Her long thin legs lay gently along the bed, slightly bent. She lay on her side, her hair in a mess behind her. It was half up and half wild. Her lashes tickled her cheek in a soft caress.

Darien stood in his doorway simply looking at her expecting at any minute to come out of his delirious dream. But nothing around him wavered. The only sound was her soft breathing in the empty space that was his room. She hardly even took up any of the bed. Her small form looked like it might be swallowed whole.

He knew he wanted her then. Seeing her this exposed and in front of him like this brought up all the feelings he had for her and his desire grew until it was all he could see.

He walked towards her, trying not to make a sound. He didn't know what he wanted to do, but he wanted to touch her silky hair. He wanted to prove to himself that she was real and not his imagination.

Slowly he crept closer, holding his breath.

The room seemed suddenly large and he couldn't cross it.

He stood beside her, looking down.

He could even smell her perfumed sent.

He realized she was in one of his shirts and his heart beat faster.

When the phone rang, jolting through the silence he nearly had a heart attack. Her eyes fluttered opened tiredly, and she was looking at him

The phone continued to ring.

They both ignored it.

All Darien could do was look at her blue eyes looking up at him filled with emotion.

She swung her legs around to sit on the side of the bed, forcing him to take a step back. She still looked up at him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked in a small voice.

Darien didn't say anything.

Serena hated how silent he was. She couldn't tell what he was thinking and she was afraid that she had upset him by staying. But he didn't look angry.

She stood up and put her hand to his forehead.

"You don't have a fever anymore."

Serena almost yelped when he reached up and took her hand from his forehead. His touch sent lightning through her body. His eyes never left hers as he deliberately kissed her palm.

Half of her was screaming to pull away and the other half……..

Darien looked at her wide eyes and knew that she was torn between fighting and letting him in. Part of her wanted him.

He stepped closer to her, keeping her hand in his. The other hand reached up to touch the hair just behind her ear and then caress her jaw line. He bent down gently, kissing her lightly. It was a soft; almost dream like kiss that was hardly felt. But it sent Serena's mind spinning and her heat beating madly in her chest.

She didn't move away. She should have.

Darien kissed her more passionately, and Serena closed her eyes, kissing him back. His hands moved to run up her back and she felt small in his embrace. His arms encircled her completely, showing her how small she was in comparison to him.

She parted her mouth when he tilted her head back, and all thoughts of guilt seemed washed away at his taste. Serena lost herself at that moment, unable to tear herself away from him.

In the next moment Darien became more aggressive. He leaned over, taking her back down to the bed with him. His long body crawled on top of her, keeping her under him. Her legs clenched either side of him and he could feel every curve press into him. All he wanted was her.

Serena ran her hands along his back, pulling him closer to her. She felt herself build up desire until she wanted to press her whole body into him. She wanted his hands all over her. She arched her back so her hips met his, and he groaned into his kiss.

He was not gentle with her shirt. He pulled it apart, exposing her naked form. His hands ran down her stomach, the sensation burning through her. He bent down, his hot breath tracing over her chest and stomach, as he tasted her skin.

Serena was breathing hard. She focused on each feeling of his tongue on her and tried not to think about it when he took off his pants. He came back up to kiss her, and his body pressed against hers.

Serena wanted him so badly she could hardly wait for it. She felt his form over her, kissing and touching her, but not going farther. She arched her back again, trying to entice him. She felt how hard he was and the thought of him being inside her sent her almost over the edge. But he didn't move.

She felt herself going crazy. What was he waiting for?

"Please," she said in a breathless voice. "Darien, I want you."

She felt him kiss down her neck leaving a hot trail behind his lips.

"Darien," she said in a whisper.

He kissed her again, silencing her gasp when he slid into her. Her small form stretching to take him in, and yet she was so moist that he could move easily within her. His hands were on her, caressing her as he slowly moved in and out, savoring the sensation as much as possible. She throbbed around him, swollen and hot. Each time he moved in her she felt so close.

He teased her. His body moving slowly against hers. She felt the sweat start to form on his skin, and he kissed her still so passionately.

She couldn't take it.

And just when she thought she might beg, he started moving harder.

Serena felt herself being forced back into the bed as he thrust into her, harder and deeper so that she gasped each time. She felt him fill her, deep inside. She clenched herself around him, causing him to go even deeper.

Her mind was on fire.

The sensations filled her entire body.

It felt as though she burst. Her climax hit her so hard she felt her whole body spasm with the force. She cried out into the night, her center aflame with energy and desire.

With her cry Darien felt his own release hit him and he thrust harder into her, feeling it shoot up his spine and down to his toes. She clenched around him, and he groaned as he thrust once again.

Darien had to stop himself from collapsing on top of her when he was done. It was like every once of energy had completely left his body. He felt her throb around him, not wanting to pull out. Her breathing was ragged. Her chest rose and fell with each breath. He buried himself in her hair, breathing her in deeply.

Gently he moved away from her, and the tightness of her fell away to open air. He lay on his side, his face still in her hair.

She just lay still.

Serena felt the world reappear. Her chest felt like it might cave in with pressure and the seriousness of what she had just done grabbed her.

She got up so suddenly Darien was surprised.

But he didn't get up. He watched her grab her things around the room. She pulled his shirt around her tightly and bundled up her dress quickly. She pulled on her shoes and grabbed her purse before leaving.

Darien just watched her go. She never looked at him.

He could smell her all around him. His body still tingled with her presence.

The room seemed quite.

He was in his room, alone. But her presence had made him forget.

He didn't regret it. But obviously she did.

* * *

End of Chapter Ten!

Please review!


	11. BROKEN Chapter 11

Title: BROKEN

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Okay, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!

* * *

Darien smiled to himself as he sipped the black coffee in front of him. Memories of the night before coursed through him and he simply couldn't find it in himself to feel dark today. She had left, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to come back.

He felt calm and collected. For the first time it was if his mind had simply settled down and he could think clearly and logically.

Darien couldn't wait to see her again. Every time the bell above the door rang he hoped with all his heart that it was her. He wanted to see those beautiful blue eyes and glossy golden hair. It was like his entire being waited for her. He felt giddy and lightheaded.

The bell rang again and he looked to see Lita walk in. Her expression confused him. She walked right up to him, worry written across her features.

"What did you do?" She asked sitting close to him. She kept her voice low.

Darien looked at her confused.

"Nathan came over last night and he waited for Serena for hours. When she finally came home she wouldn't look him in the eye. She went upstairs to her room and locked the door. Nathan said she was wearing your shirt. So what did you do?"

Darien didn't know how to answer. But he felt the good feeling wash out of him. If Lita was this upset, that probably meant that Serena was pretty upset. But why would she be upset? Darien furrowed his brow. Hadn't last night been a good thing?

"Did you sleep with her?" Lita asked.

He nodded slowly.

"Did she come to you?"

He nodded again.

"Darien, she asked me to tell you to leave her alone. This morning she asked Nathan to leave her alone. She asked everyone to leave her alone. Nathan was not very happy about that."

"I don't care about Nathan," Darien said softly.

Lita frowned. "You should, he's ready to kill you."

Darien didn't say anything. All he could think about was that she didn't want to see him.

"I would do what she asks," Lita said. "The last time I saw her this upset about something it was the last time she slept with you. I don't know what it is about you, but apparently having sex with you nearly destroys her."

"You're awfully calm for someone who told me to stay away from her," Darien said hesitantly.

Lita shrugged. "It's to late now, you've already done your worst."

"Worst?" Darien asked.

"I'm going to go home now," Lita said softly. "Mina's with her now, but she still hasn't come out of her room. I just wanted to deliver the message. The best thing you can do is stay away from her like she asks. If you don't she'll just be angrier with you."

Darien nodded.

Neither of them looked up when the bell above the door rang.

"Hey Nathan!" Andrew said walking over towards Lita and Darien.

Lita froze Darien looked up.

Nathan punched him with all the force he had in his body.

Darien took the unexpected hit and fell.

Lita only had enough time to gasp.

Nathan stood there, his eyes red with anger and his muscles clenched. Andrew looked wide eyes in astonishment. It seemed that the whole arcade froze at the action. When Darien moved, all eyes were on him.

Darien touched his mouth and tasted blood. It was running down from his nose and he was sure his lip was cut. Despite the pain the coursed through him, he laughed. It was a slow obvious sort of laugh.

"What's so funny?" Nathan almost snarled at him.

Darien pushed himself up, standing tall in front of Nathan. His stormy blue eyes were alight with amusement. He let the blood run freely down his face. He felt alive.

"With every move you make, you're just pushing her closer to me," Darien said smiling.

"You bastard," Nathan cursed. "How could you?"

"How could I what?" Darien raised his voice. "Love her? Want to be with her?"

Nathan stood completely still. His eyes looked at Darien with hate and anger, but also confusion and hurt.

"How could you betray me?" he asked softly.

Darien's smile quickly became a frown and he stood completely still.

"It never even occured to you did it?" Nathan asked with hurt in his eyes. "This was never about her. I like her and it hurt that she was apart of this. But this has always been about you. You're supposed to be my friend."

Darien felt his shoulders slump. He hadn't even thought of it that way. For the first time in days he finally saw Nathan for who he was, his best friend. After everything they had been through together, he had betrayed him for a girl.

He felt ashamed.

The room was silent.

Both Lita and Andrew looked on in silence wondering what to do.

Nathan sat down heavily and Darien looked back at him. The man looked defeated. He looked exactly how Darien felt.

What had he turned into? Serena didn't want him, Nathan hated him and he had alienated Andrew days ago. All these people were loyal to him until he came back. How had it all come to this? How had he become this monster?

Darien could feel the guilt rise up within him as he looked at Nathan. This whole time Nathan hadn't been angry about Serena, he had been angry with him. For Nathan it had nothing to do with Serena. He could see the pain of betrayal on his face and it made his chest hurt. This was not how he wanted to live his life. This was not the person he wanted to be. He wasn't ready.

"I'm going back," he said softly.

Andrew finally unfroze and stepped around the counter and came to stand in front of him. He felt Nathans look at him and Lita shuffled like she wanted to say something but wasn't sure what to say.

"What do you mean?" Andrew asked.

"I'm going back to the hospital. They let me go to soon," he said.

"Darien, you're being ridiculous," Andrew tried, but he wasn't convincing and his eyes were uncertain.

"Look at me," Darien said in a whisper. "Look at what I've become."

"It's just taking you longer to work through this….."

"I'm not even trying," Darien said shaking his head. "All this time I should have been trying to live my life again and make it through each day on my own. Instead I became so obsessed with Serena that I betrayed a friend and hurt the people around me. And I hurt her," he said with pain in his voice. "I'm a monster."

Andrew didn't know what to say. He was torn. Part of him believed that maybe Darien was right, but part of him knew he was wrong.

"You're standing here right now, speaking and thinking rationally," Andrew said after a moment. "That's progress."

"It's not enough," Darien said sadly.

He heard Nathan sigh. "You should have just told me not to ask her out."

Darien looked at him. Their moment of anger seem to have faded. Nathan stood up and walked towards them. Despite the lack of anger in his eyes, the bruise forming on Dariens jaw caused him to step back. Nathan just looked tired, like he had been fighting forever.

"If you had told me what happened and what you were feeling, things would have been different."

Darien didn't know what to say.

"I'm still here if you need me," Nathan said.

"Why?" Darien asked honestly confused. Why would anyone want to help him now after everything he had done?

Nathan shrugged. "Because you were my best friend," past tense noted. "And even though I think you're completely insane, I would never choose a girl over you."

"Not even Serena?" Darien asked.

"Obviously she doesn't seem to mean as much to me as she does to you. I care about her, but we hardly even had a relationship. We never slept together, we kissed a couple times and we went on a couple dates. The whole time we were together we were fighting against you. I never even had a chance to get to see the real her. Maybe that's why I'm not as damaged as you."

"You're saying she did this to me?" Darien asked.

"I think the feelings you have for her are what overwhelmed you in the first place. Think about it, the first attack you had was right after you slept with her."

Darien looked at Andrew who shrugged. Obviously he had told Nathan the details.

"The second big one was when she told you she hated you," Andrew said.

Nathan looked surprised. "She said she hated you?"

Darien nodded.

"Ouch," Nathan cringed.

"So what, I'm going to be a mess unless I break it off with her? If that's what my life is then I don't want it," Darien said sighing.

"Darien, realize that she's not going anywhere and teach yourself how to ease into it. You're acting like if you don't have her now your life will end. Maybe the key to beating this thing is to start from the beginning and take it slow."

"It's already to late," Darien said. "You heard what she said."

"Yeah well, she said she hated you and then slept with you so….." Andrew said.

"You slept with her again?" Nathan asked.

Darien was surprised that he blushed.

Lita had stayed quiet until now but she felt it was time to talk. "Serena is the most forgiving person I've ever met. She might not be able to love you like she did again, but she'll be able to be your friend. She'll still be in your life. You're going to have to learn to not go overboard with her."

"You're an idiot," Nathan said surprising everyone. "You were winning. I could see it in her every single day that you were winning. That's twice you've screwed things up by sleeping with her. Why not try to go on a date or something before you get into bed with her and we'll see how much better that does," Nathan said.

Darien couldn't help but smile. "Well she's very desirable."

Andrew rolled his eyes. "So we're done talking about going back to the hospital right?"

Darien nodded.

"Good. Then why don't we call the guys and have a little break from all this girl nonsense. Tomorrow will be another day."

Darien looked at Nathan not convinced that he would come.

Nathan hesitated. "Darien, you might have to start at the beginning."

He nodded. "I'm prepared for that."

Lita nodded. "Does this mean you'll leave Serena alone for awhile?"

Darien didn't want to but he had to admit that he should. Slowly he nodded.

"Good," Lita said softly. "I'm going to tell her what happened her. I'm going to tell her exactly how you feel about her and I'm going to tell her to stay away from you. She'll have some time to think things over. If you're really the one for her then she'll forgive you. If not, you're going to have to deal with that this time."

Darien nodded slowly.

"Are you saying you don't want them to be together?" Andrew asked.

"I think Serena deserves the person who's going to treat her the best," she answered honestly. "If Darien can prove he's stable enough for that then I have no problem with it. But if she's against him then so am I."

"That seems fair," Nathan said shrugging.

Darien could see in Lita's eyes that she was serious.

"I suggest that you're obsession changes from being with her to making her happy," Lita said.

"I will," Darien said softly.

* * *

End of Chapter Eleven!

Please Review


	12. BROKEN Chapter 12

Title: BROKEN

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: This is the last chapter, but don't worry cause there's an epilogue coming really soon. Thanks for staying with me through this story.

* * *

Serena sat quietly at her window, watching the moon shine brightly in the sky. It's light seemed to radiate through the night making the shadows seem less threatening somehow. But still her heart was troubled.

She felt Lita's presence in her room but didn't say anything.

"It's been three weeks," Lita said softly.

Serena just nodded.

Lita walked up gently and sat beside her.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

Serena sighed.

"I just don't understand," Lita said. "I know that you slept with him and I know that you broke up with Nathan, but I don't understand why you're acting the way you are. It's like you lost a loved one or something."

"I just don't know what to do," Serena said softly.

Lita sighed. "Why does he affect you so much?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly.

"Serena, I honestly think that you're crazy for being in love with him, but then again he's crazy too so maybe you're actually perfect together."

Serena smiled lightly.

"They say he's doing better," Lita said.

"He is?"

Lita nodded. "Andrew said that the guys are all helping him out, including Nathan. He's learning how to live his life again and not obsess about anything. They say he hasn't had another attack."

Serena didn't respond.

"Are you afraid?" Lita asked.

"Why are you on his side all of a sudden? You wanted me to be with Nathan before."

"I want you to be happy," Lita said. "And I don't think you can be happy without Darien."

Serena couldn't help but laugh. "We've tried it twice Lita, and both times it's ended badly. Wouldn't I be a fool to try it again?"

"Not if you started from the beginning. Serena the first time you slept with him on the first date, and the second time you were with someone else. I think it would be different for both of you if you went out on a few dates and tried to get to know each other."

"What about what he's going through?"

"He's getting better," Lita said. "This thing that happened to him was a result of his accident as a child. If he can learn to go through life again then it's going to fade. He'll be completely fine."

"How do you know that?" Serena asked.

Lita blushed. "I spoke to his doctor. Amy went with me."

Serena just looked at her confused. "Why?"

"Because you're everything to me," Lita said. "You helped me get through the hardest time in my life and now I can live truly free and happy. I just want to find a way to do the same for you."

Serena nodded. "I don't want to hurt him anymore."

"He's not weak," Lita said. "Sure, he's been through something traumatic and he didn't deal with it the right away. But he's not broken."

Serena looked up at the moon again, trying to sort out the emotions within her.

"How's Mina?" Serena asked.

Lita furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

"After Nathan and I broke up she finally admitted that she's liked him forever. I felt awful for going out with him. I wish she had told me about her feelings because now I feel like I've hurt her."

"Not purposely," Lita said.

"I know, and she's already said that as well. She's not angry with me. But she should have been open with me."

"What are you going to do?"

Serena shrugged. "I'm going to try and help her get what she wants."

"Really?" Lita asked surprised. "You're going to set her up with Nathan?"

"Why not?" Serena asked. "He and I have decided to be friends and there's no hard feelings. We really didn't date for very long or very seriously."

Lita could only nod. It seemed strange to her but she didn't want to fight it.

"Are you going to talk to Darien?"

Serena shook her head. "I'm going to wait for him to talk to me. He'll come if he's ready to be rejected."

Lita was thoroughly confused but she didn't say anything. She just watched her friend, waiting for her to say something more.

But she didn't.

Lita went downstairs and started cleaning up the dishes from their dinner. Serena would be mad at her for doing it but she needed to clear her mind a little bit. All she could think about was this mess between Serena and Darien.

A soft knocking at the door got her attention. She dried her hands and quickly answered it.

Lita froze in terror as she looked at him. Her heart bead madly in her chest.

She flinched when he moved.

Lita looked at the flowers he held in his hands unable to move.

"I know that this doesn't change anything," he said softly. "But I just needed to let you know that I want to get better."

Lita looked at the man in front of her barely recognizing him as her father. He was clean shaven and looked like he had put some effort into his appearance. But still she was on her guard.

"What are you doing here?" Lita asked.

"Don't worry, I'm not out yet," he said softly. "Today we had to see someone that we hurt and apologize."

Lita crossed her arms in front of her.

"I don't expect you to forgive me, not after what I've done. I just wanted you to know that I'm not proud of myself."

"I hate you," she said softly.

"I know," he nodded sadly. "I don't blame you."

"I'm staying here with Serena. Her parents want to take responsibility for me until I find a place on my own. They're willing to love me unconditionally, like a parent should."

Lita felt a surge of satisfaction when her father flinched, and then she felt bad for thinking it.

"I will get better," he said sounding weak. "I'll get better and I'll find a way to prove to you that I love you. If it takes the rest of my life to do, I'll still do it."

Lita felt the cold night air brush past her and she shivered.

"I have to get back," he said softly.

Lita didn't move.

"Goodbye Lita."

He waited for her to say something for a moment, and then turned and slowly walked down the front steps and into the night. She didn't move as he disappeared from her line of sight.

She closed the door and saw Serena standing a few feet back, watching her.

Lita's shoulders sagged and she felt herself about to cry.

But Serena was there. She moved quickly towards her and wrapped the taller girl in her warm embrace. Lita felt safe here, with Serena beside her. Here she would always be loved. Here she was wanted. Here she didn't have to worry about life.

"You can save him," Lita said after a moment.

Serena nodded, knowing she was still talking about Darien.

"I don't know if I want to," she said honestly.

"Yes you do," Lita pulled away and looked at her. "You want to save him because you're in love with him, but you think you should be angry about what happened. You don't have that kind of anger in your heart Serena, so don't fight it. Go to him."

Serena didn't want to agree. She didn't want to give in. But if Lita was right then she would lose because you can't fight your own heart.

* * *

Three weeks. That's exactly, to the minute, how long it had been since Darien had seen her. Three weeks of friends and work and hanging on. Every day had been hard and every day he had been around his friends. Zach had taken some time off to help him and Nathan had pretty much become permanent in his apartment.

Every night he dreamed of her. The smell of her lingering on his sheets was the only thing that had kept him in his room the first couple of nights. Nathan had all but locked him in.

Three weeks without an attack.

Darien felt relaxed. He felt almost himself again, like he felt before this had all happened. He felt strong. He could do this. He could live his life and get past this thing that had happened to him. If he kept working at it, eventually he would be fine.

"So," Andrew said sitting across from him. "Is it time?"

Darien nodded.

"Do you know what you're going to say?"

Darien nodded.

"You have the flowers?"

Darien nodded.

"Well then what are you waiting for?"

"He's scared," Nathan said coming up to them. His eyes were teasing and Darien couldn't help but smile even though it was the truth.

"Lita said she's doing well," Andrew tried. "You didn't break her or anything."

Darien nodded again.

"Oh come on," Nathan said impatiently. "For the first time you're actually in a position where you can have her and you're to much of an ass to get up and go and get her. Maybe you're only interested in her when she's not available. I could ask her out again."

Darien glared at him. Nathan just laughed.

"Have you talked to her?" Darien asked.

"Yeah," Nathan said. "She and I talked about what we were doing a couple times. I think we both realized that it wasn't going to work but it had been a nice idea. I like her but she's just not the one for me. We're more of a brother sister sort of duo now."

"What about Mina?" Andrew asked.

Nathan looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

Andrew shook his head. "Nothing."

Nathan looked away from them, deep in thought.

"Alright, let's go," Andrew said pulling Darien up.

Darien didn't fight, but he was painfully aware of what was happening. Every step he took towards her made him nervous. Could he really do this? Could he see her again? He was terrified of undoing all the hard work he had done. What if she really was the reason for all that had happened to him?

He shook his head and took a deep breath. This was the first step to getting better.

"Hi Darien!"

Darien nearly had a heart attack at the sudden voice that seemed to shoot out at him. He looked up to see the glimmering blue eyes of Mina staring happily at him. She was nearly vibrating with excitement.

"Hi Mina," Darien said softly.

"Hey Mina," Andrew pushed past him dragging Nathan behind him. "Why don't you and Nathan go and talk for awhile, over there," he said shoving a confused Nathan towards her.

Nathan looked at the blond girl in front of him and didn't know what to say. She just looked up at him with those expressive eyes and he felt captivated by them.

"Would you like to get something to drink?" He asked softly.

She nodded. "Serena's over there," Mina said to Darien as the two passed by.

Darien smiled and Andrew laughed.

"That'll keep him busy," Andrew said.

Darien could see Serena sitting with Lita and Raye in a booth a little ways down and he felt nervous. He could do this.

The two girls sitting with her looked up at him as he approached. He expected Lita to glare at him, but neither of them did. Neither of them looked surprised or angry that he was there. Instead they silently stood up and walked towards Andrew leaving Serena there by herself.

"They think I can save you," Serena said softly.

Darien slid into the booth across from her.

"Do you think I can?" She asked.

"No," Darien said honestly. "I think the only person that can beat this is me. But that doesn't mean that the people around me don't help me stay on track."

Serena smiled slightly and nodded.

"Do you think being with me will make you feel better?"

"No," he answered again. "But being with you might make me happy."

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Good. Actually I feel great."

"Then what do you want?" She asked.

Darien wasn't sure what she meant by the question. She looked calm in all ways except in her eyes. Her eyes were a swirl of emotion and he knew that she was testing him.

"Serena, I don't need to be with you. I don't have to have you in my life to get through this thing that I'm going through. I could be strong and successful on my own. But I want you in my life. If you can't love me I understand, and if you're still angry with me I can deal with that. I'm not asking you to do anything other than consider being my friend."

Serena laughed.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"You," she said. "I think what you're saying you want to believe, but really you're hoping that I'll say I love you and we'll live happily ever after."

Darien smiled. "That's the best case scenario."

"What makes you think you'll be able to settle for just friends?"

"Because it'll make me happy to see that you're happy."

"Even if it's not with you?"

Darien inwardly cringed but nodded. "Yes."

"You're such a liar," she said.

"Okay fine, I'd be unreasonably jealous if you found happiness with someone else, but I want you to be happy. I want you to be happy with me but……"

"But what?" Serena asked.

Darien sighed. "Why are you testing me?" He asked.

"Because I have the right to."

"Fair enough. But why don't you ask me the thing you want to ask and stop playing these games."

Serena nodded and she wrung her hands together nervously. "Will I hurt you again?"

There it was, out in the open. Now they were both completely exposed. Love had never been the problem between them. Love had never even come into the matter. It was obvious how they felt about each other. The thing that was ruining everything for them was trust.

"We'll never know unless we try," Darien said.

Serena nodded slowly.

There was silence between them.

Serena was aware of all the eyes on them and it made her smiled.

"Did you want to go see a movie sometime?" She asked.

Darien smiled.

* * *

End of Chapter Twelve!

Please reivew! Epilogue coming soon!


	13. BROKEN Epilogue

Title: BROKEN

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors note: This is the end. Thank you so much for reading this whole story. I hope it didn't disappoint. Look for my new story soon!

* * *

Darien breathed in deeply, focusing on the feeling of the air filling his lungs and stretching out his chest. He held it in for a couple of seconds, and then let the air slowly flow out of him. His muscles relaxed around him, sinking softly into the couch cushions. He smiled at the sounds of the city that drifted gently in through his open balcony. A few stray hairs tickled his eyes and he casually brushed them out of the way.

Darien felt Serena shift her weight and looked down at the girl sleep against him. She lay her head against his lower chest and her long thin form curled up tight against him.

He smiled at her. She looked so pure and calm when she slept. It was as if the world around her had never touched her and she was free and innocent.

Part of him wanted to wake her up. He wanted to see her blue eyes looking at him filled with love and passion. But he could wait. He could always wait for her.

He heard the key in the door and looked up as the door to his apartment opened and Nathan looked in.

"Where did you get a key?" Darien asked softly.

Nathan smiled at the sleeping Serena. "I copied yours."

"With my permission?" Darien asked.

"Of course," Nathan waved him off. "You were going through a rough time, you probably don't remember."

"Right," Darien said. He gently ran his hand through her silky hair. He could feel her warmth seep into his side and into his soul.

"Why is she sleeping?" He asked.

"She was tired," Darien said. "We had a late night last night."

Nathan just looked at him obviously. "Right, so anyways I was wondering if you two would want to go on a double date with Mina and I."

Darien looked at him curiously. "Okay, even if it was your idea and not hers, don't you usually double date when you're trying to get to know each other? I thought you guys were doing well."

"We are," Nathan said. "But Mina wants to go see this girly movie and I really didn't want to go. So I told her that I would go if you would go, and because I know you hate that stuff as much as I do I knew you'd be on my side."

"I want to see it," Serena said looking up at him.

Darien hadn't realized that she had woken up, but now she looked up at him with those clear pleading eyes. Darien smiled at her.

"Please Darien, can we go?"

"Oh great," Nathan rolled his eyes. "I can tell you're going to give in to her."

Darien ignored him. "Of course we can go," he kissed her softly.

"See, I told you," Nathan said standing up. "Can't you ever say no to her?"

"Why would I want to?"

"Well so much for being able to count on you. I'll just have to tell her that I won't go unless all the guys are willing to go."

"See you there," Serena said laughing.

Nathan just growled. "Your friends are completely taking over mine. Raye finally said yes to Justin and Lita has started seeing Ken. Soon Amy will be dating Zach and I'll have nobody on my side."

"Yeah, that would be cruel. Everyone being happy like that? How could they do that to you?" Darien said sarcastically.

Serena giggled.

"See ya," Nathan said walking out the door again.

"I want that key back," Darien called after him.

He looked back at Serena who had curled up next to him again. "So why are you so tired lately?" He asked.

She shrugged her shoulders and sighed happily against him. "You keep me up late."

"We could start earlier," Darien suggested.

Serena couldn't help but laugh. "You're such a guy."

"Well I hope so," he said stroking her hair again. He let it slide through his fingers. "So what are we going to do now?"

"Don't you have to go back to work today?" Serena asked.

"Tomorrow," Darien said. "Tomorrow is officially my first day back at work."

"Are you nervous?" Serena asked.

"No," he said honestly. "I'm excited. I'm ready to work again."

"Is there anything you're not ready for?"

"Yes!" He said loudly. "Please don't tell me there's something I need to be ready for."

Serena laughed. "No, there's nothing you need to be ready for."

"Thank god," Darien said putting a hand to his chest. "I thought you were trying to tell me something. We're not having kids for another couple of years."

"Oh really?" Serena said smiling. "You think we're having kids in a couple of years."

"Well yeah," Darien said leaning his head back. "First we'll get married, then we'll buy a house together and then we'll have kids."

"You've got it all planned," Serena said.

Darien nodded. He was going to say something else but the phone rang and he reached over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Darien, put Serena on the phone."

Darien held the phone out to Serena. "It's Raye."

"Raye?" Serena said into the phone. "What's going on?"

"Where the hell are you?" Raye yelled.

Serena looked at Darien amused. "You just called me at Darien's place."

"Well you're supposed to be here."

"I am?"

"Yes you are. Lita was seeing her father for the first time this morning."

"She said she didn't want us there."

"Well duh," Raye said and Serena knew she had rolled her eyes. "That's why we're meeting her at the arcade afterward. That way if she needs support she has it."

"Okay, I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"This is a girl thing Serena, don't bring your boyfriend."

Raye hung up suddenly and Serena just shook her head.

"You have to go?" Darien asked.

Serena nodded.

"Will you come back tonight?"

"It depends on how Lita's feeling. If she needs me I have to be there for her."

Darien nodded.

"I'll come by in the morning for sure to see you off on your first day."

"I'll be fine," Darien said.

"I know you will, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to support you."

Darien kissed her then, deeply and passionately. He felt so lucky in this moment. To think that only a couple weeks ago he had almost not made it. Everything in his life was perfect. It was as if nothing could affect him that way again.

Serena smiled at him and stood up. She pulled on her shoes and got ready to leave.

"By the way," Serena said walking towards the door. "My parents come back into town next week and they're dying to meet you. I told them that you'd come over for dinner."

Darien felt his heart sink. Serena's father hated him.

"Bye!"

Serena breezed out the door leaving Darien staring after her. All he could think about was the last time he had met her parents and her father had yelled at him for being to old for her. The man had been scary.

Darien picked up the phone.

"Nathan, please come back, I need your help."

* * *

THE END!!!!!

Even if you're reading this years from now please send in a review. Reviews can help in later stories as well as in this one. Thank you so much for reading all the way through.

Sorry to my Sailor Moon fans, but my next fanfic is going to be a Vampire Knight one. If you haven't heard of that manga yet then you should look into it, it's amazing. For those of you that are fans, I hope you enjoy it! First chapter will be out soon!


End file.
